


Lena's Secret

by Typingkitten



Series: Overwatch Alpha/Omega/Beta series [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, M/M, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typingkitten/pseuds/Typingkitten
Summary: Lena has a secret. But, will it remain a secret? How will the secret play out? Who else has a secret?There's only a little angst. There's more humorous things and smutty things, really...I hope you enjoy!





	1. Trapped in the closet... ?

"Sunny with a gentle breeze it said... sunny my arse!"

Lena grumbled to herself watching the rain pelt against the corridor windows, walking with her usual bounce. Overwatch Gibraltar was buzzing with activity as it went about it's day, planes coming and going, recruits running here and there, but what did Lena have to do? Nothing. Nada. So, to keep her out of trouble Ana sent her on a very important mission... to get a new pack of light bulbs for her office. Similarly, Mccree was sent to the other side of the base to do something else. 

Lena rolls her eyes at the implications that herself and Mccree are troublemakers, which isn't exactly wrong, but, still. She begins to whistle a cheery tune through her lips coming upon the door of the supply closet, opening it with a swift verosity, her eyebrows raise almost impossibly high, the tune on her lips slowly dying remaining in a pout, as she processes the sight before.

It seems the supply closet is in use by an alpha and an omega in the throes of some rough shagging. They both stop suddenly, the alpha looks over their shoulder, the omega that's being held against the wall looks over the shoulder of the alpha. Lena blinks looking at Brigitte holding up Hana, her eyes flick to left at the light bulbs, she reaches over grabbing a box then slowly shuts the door. Not before saying "Nice arse!" At Brigitte, earning a growl. Lena laughs blinking away.

\-----------------------------

Whistling again Lena rounds a corner, witnessing an amusing sight. Angela walks out of her office carrying folders in her arms, as she's locking the door a recruit bumps into the Swiss doctor from hurrying around the corner sending them both to the floor. Unfortunately for him, Angela's alpha Fareeha saw this coming up from behind him, letting out an aggressive growl she stormed over and grabbed him by the scruff of his collar hoisting him to her height.

"Watch where you're walking, recruit!" She snarled into his face. He was shocked to say the least. 

"Oh, Fareeha, put the boy down and help me" Angela motions to her agitated alpha, who unceremoniously drops the poor recruit with a thud, helping her girlfriend carefully to her feet with the documents. She takes Fareeha's elbow and drags her along. "I'm not made of glass"

Lena laughs wiping her eye.

"That was bloody brilliant. You invoked the wrath of the jackal on your very first day!" She helps the poor boy up and dusts him off. She keeps laughing down the corridor. 

\----------------------

Lena briskly knocks upon Ana Amari's office door, she opens as she's called it.

"You took your time. Tea?" Ana pours chamomile tea into a china cup. Lena scrunches her nose up plonking down in a chair.

"Tea-tea or horrid tea?" She places the box of bulbs on the desk. Ana raises her eye to look at the annoyingly lovable Brit. "... I'll just have a biscuit" Ana rolls her eye putting the plate of biscuits on the desk before leaning back with her tea. Lena grabs a couple.

"Yeah, so, it took me ages because Brigitte and Hana were shagging in the supply closet, of all places!" She throws her hands up, Ana chuckles taking a few careful sips. "And then Fareeha was breathing her wrath into the face of a new recruit that accidentally bumped Angie over. Quite funny really... bit of an over reaction if you ask me, Angie isn't in heat and I couldn't smell a rut from Fareeha" Lena shoves a biscuit into her mouth. Ana smiles knowingly into her cup which didn't go unnoticed by Lena. "Uu mow fumfing, womam!" She spits out through a dry mouthful of biscuit. Ana closes her eye shaking her head, the same smile still on her lips.

"Angela is pregnant" She opens her eye and watches Lena choke, she sips her tea waiting until she's done.

"WH-WHA-WHAAAT!" Lena slams her hands onto the table, Ana looks at her pointedly while she leans back into her office chair slowly crossing her legs.

"Don't tell anyone" The older Amari's alpha tone was enough to make the poor omega sink back into her chair.

"O-okay" She eats her other biscuit. Ana eyes her carefully as she drinks.

"And for the love of all that is good, especially, don't tell Mccree. In fact... why did I even tell you..." Ana pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Oi! Uu cam tuft mee! Mo pobmemfs!" Lena sprays biscuit crumbs everywhere giving Ana a thumbs up with a wink. Ana looks exasperated while finishing her tea. "So... who can I tell?"

"No one!"

"Okay! I better go. Important things and all that..." She quickly slips out the door

\-------------------------

Lena flops onto her couch with a huff, she grabs a cushion and yells into it.

"Angie's having puuups! ..." She removes it from her flushed face, she waits a few moments before promptly shoving it back onto her face. "Aaaarrrrgggggee bloody hell!" She pants and throws it to the other end of the couch. Deciding to get into her pyjamas and just watch terrible films would be her best bet on calming down, Lena goes to her bedroom door and opens it, looking towards her bed where a certain sexy purple French Talon assassin was laying, stark naked, she shuts the door. "Shit, maybe she heard me..."

"I did. Now, get in 'ere" Lena shuddered at the low sultry command of the alpha that she is weak to, making her cock jump. She opens the door again.

"Hi, Love... you're not gonna tell anyone are you?" Lena rubs the back of her neck, watching Amèlie play with her breast. Amèlie's eyes wander Lena's body, stopping at the bulge in her trousers.

"I couldn't care less what 'appens, Cherie. Just come over 'ere. Now" She sounded bored until the added emphasis at the end. Amèlie smirked at the omega making her way to the bed in submission. Lena puts her chronal-accelerator in it's charging dock, taking a breath before turning to the alpha. Amèlie crawls to the edge of the bed to unbuckle Lena's belt, soon after she unzips her trousers pushing them down with her boxers. 

Amèlie takes Lena's hard cock in one hand at the base while pressing the flat of her tongue to the tip of the swollen head where the slit is. Lena whimpers, placing her hands onto Amèlie's shoulders for support, the alpha pleasures the little omega swirling her tongue around the head slowly, feeling the shaft pulse in her hand she dips her lips around and down, drawing on it back up painfully slow. She uses the tip of her tongue to tickle the under side of the shaft, until she gets back to the head, taking it into her mouth to suck on before dipping her head down again. Lena takes off the rest of her clothes throwing them to the side, her legs tremble as Amèlie sucks harder.

"Bloody hell, Amèlie..." Lena sucks in sharply through her teeth pushing hair out from Amèlie's face. Before Lena could think, the taller woman grabs Lena by the arms and spins them, so she has Lena pinned and straddled. Finally they kiss desperately, tongues fighting against each other. Lena moans loudly when Amèlie reaches between them, trapping Lena's cock so she can grind her soaking hot folds against it. She places her hands either side of Lena's head and grinds her clit and entrance on the shaft of the erection, their thighs and Lena's pelvis becoming a sticky mess from precum and the alpha's pleasure.

Amèlie throws her head back panting hard, grasping the sheets and grinding harder. Lena couldn't help herself anymore, she begins to massage the breasts swaying in front of her face, smothering them in wet kisses, taking a nipple in turn into her mouth and suckling hard, eliciting a loud broken moan from woman grinding her into the mattress. 

"L-love, please... I want to... be inside..." Lena whined in between Amèlie's pert breasts. 

"Mmm? You want me to fuck you properly?" Amèlie slows down her grinding, holding Lena's chin. She smirks down at her as she nods and nuzzles into the purple hand. She lays back pulling Lena with her, she grabs the oozing cock placing it to her entrance. She looks Lena in the eye and holds her close, taking in her scent. "Go on..." She whispers.

Without needing to be told twice, Lena sheathed herself to the hilt. Amèlie arched into her growling in her ear. Lena whines and sits up moving her hands to the bed either side of the alpha's waist, she then proceeds to thrust quickly and roughly. Amèlie stretches her arms above her head panting hard, she arches her back wrapping her legs around Lena's waist. 

Sweat drips down Lena's back as she picks up the pace murmuring her alpha's name over and over. Amèlie's breath starts coming out in short gasps as she nears her climax, her walls clenching Lena causing her flinch, the friction rubbing and poking her just enough to drive her insane. She suddenly grips Lena's wrists leaning up, feeling a wash of heat radiate from her pussy through her body in waves, she arches back and groans loudly. Her climax clenching down on Lena's cock making her fall forward into Amèlie's breasts, spurting into her, inside her hot spasms with short hard ruts.

Amèlie's legs fall either side of Lena's waist, she runs her slender fingers through the now messy brown hair. Lena whimpers, turning her face to the side kissing the side of a soft breast.

\----------------------

A few hours into the dead of night the rain still slashes against Overwatch Gibraltar. Amèlie quietly dons her gear, becoming Widowmaker once more. She looks over the sleeping Brit in bed, her normal expressionless visage becoming one of sadness. She turns to exit the bedroom, and leaves through the living room window, shutting it behind her.

Lena hugs her knees, a tear falling down her face.

"Don't be a stranger, Love" She whispers to the darkness.


	2. More Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how many more secrets does Lena have?

Two months. Two long months. Sixty-two days, one thousand four hundred and eighty-eight hours, six hundred and twenty-four thousand nine hundred and sixty seconds... Lena huffed at her watch, slumped over the table at the canteen with her arms stretched out in front of her. That was how long since she had seen Amèlie, and she was pining like a poor abandoned dog. She felt especially bitter towards her friends that are couples, not that she could show it which is even worse. 

If she caught Brigitte and Hana shagging one more time... she even complained to Ana about it who just shrugged it saying something about young love. 

Lena grumbles quietly watching Brigitte and Hana make breakfast together, usual routine, hungry after a night of shagging no doubt. Lena pouts flopping her cheek onto the cold table top.

"What's got you down in a slump, sugar tits" Jesse sits opposite the grumpy omega. 

"The fluffy display of Hagitte is making me gag" Hana turns pointing the spatula in her hand at Lena.

"OH-EM-GEE, can you, like, stop calling us that! At least come up with a cuter name!" Hana puffed her cheeks and turns on her heel to attend to the sizzling bacon. Lena tilts her head to look up at the two lovebirds. She makes a half-hearted disgusted face when Brigitte hugs Hana from behind. 

"Good morning, everyone" Angela sits next to Lena holding a cup of ginger tea close to her nose. Fareeha sits opposite. Lena shoots her eyes up at the Swiss women. 

"You've been drinking a lot of that lately, Love... what happened to your morning two black Columbian habit?" Lena moves to hide her smirk in the crook of her arm, Mccree snorts loudly into his cereal. Angela rubs the bridge of her nose, already fed up of her friend's games so early in the morning. 

"Ginger tea is better for you" Angela sips gingerly. Lena giggles into her arm until she feels a sharp kick under the table, she jumps into a sitting position. 

"Bloody hell, Fareeha! You've been so moody recently, I'd say you were on the rag, but..." Lena backs down from the alpha's dominant stare.

Finally, Brigitte and Hana sit at the table with their food. Brigitte adds tomato sauce, and mayonnaise, to her eggs and bacon on toast.

"It's totally gross you put mayo on everything" Hana grabs the sauce, Brigitte just shrugs cutting into the egg, the yolk running into the two sauces. Angela puts her cup down and covers her mouth. Fareeha tries to get her eye contact even though Angela has closed them. She stands abruptly and quickly leaves. They all watch her. Fareeha looks around. 

"Told ya it was gross" Hana carries on with her breakfast giving Brigitte an air-kiss, she just shrugs. Lena sits up leaning on her face in her hand.

"Drink too much last night, Love? Tut tut" Lena grins at Fareeha who watched with concern at her omega's hasty exit. She drums on the table before getting up to get coffee and breakfast, Jesse looks over his shoulder.

"I bet you done knocked her up" Fareeha remains cool sitting back down with her beverage and food. Jesse playfully elbows her a few times. "Woooo a few little 'reeha and Angie pups runnin' 'round causin' trouble just like you did"

"She's not pregnant" The Egyptian alpha nearly spills her coffee by Mccree nudging her again, she looks forward with a dangerously blank expression.

"That's what they all say, Darlin', she's been lookin' kinda fat..." At that Fareeha gives Jesse a glare with a warning growl. He just laughs putting his dishes away. "Am just kiddin', Buddercup" He ruffles her hair before leaving. 

Lena tries her best to not giggle at the bothered alpha, she pushes herself up and salutes everyone before walking off.

"Catch you later, Loves" She shoves her hands inside her bomber jacket walking away with her usual bounce. 

\------------------------

Rasping knuckles against the door Lena let's her presence be known to the waiting Swiss doctor inside. 

"Come in, Lena" Lena walks inside popping herself on the seat opposite Angela's desk.

"I'm here for my refill, Doccoroo" She smiles brightly leaning on the desk, Angela smiles back at her friend taking her glasses off. She leans back in her chair.

"Lena, I know it isn't my place to ask this, and I know it is your choice which I respect, the conversation won't leave these walls of course, patient confidentiality and all..." Lena arches an eyebrow. "But, why do you take these suppressants to make the world think that you're an omega?" Angela tilts her head, her tone nothing but kind. Lena considers the question for a moment. 

"Hm, I dunno... why were you sick at the sight of a runny egg yolk mixed with mayo and ketchup earlier?" Angela's eyes flutter pursing her lips, her cheeks flush giving Lena a stern look. Lena pouts her lips looking innocently around the room.

"... you haven't told anyone, right?" Lena shakes her head.

"Of course not, Love... it is Fareeha's, right?" Angela turns red and frowns

"Lena!" The Brit laughed falling back into her seat looking to the side, Angela huffs starting to type on her computer muttering under her breath in Swiss-German. Lena fiddles with the zipper of her bomber jacket.

"It's just... I'm not really alpha material, you know? My dad always told me I'd be a terrible alpha because of my size, for one. He never taught me how to be one... he was very dominating, constantly being harsh to omegas. I always stuck up for them, helped them out, he didn't like it. I conditioned myself to not give into my urges" She shrugs and folds her arms, Angela listens thoughtfully. "One day... he brought an omega home in heat... he told me to take her there and then to -prove- myself... or some stupid shit. I... I almost did it, she was all over me, but, I pushed her away" Lena puts her face in her hands as she recalls the painful memory. "The-then he beat me, saying if I was true alpha I could defend myself... I was hospitalised for a week. So, I left home. Joined the services, took these pills, showed him an alpha didn't need to be an alpha..." Lena looked up at Angela to see she had tears running down her face. "... why are you crying? You're supposed to be in doctor mode!" Lena laughs as she gets up to go hug her friend.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just... so sad! Y-you'd make a vonderful alpha, Lena!" Angela blows her nose into a tissue, her accent slightly lilting more due to crying. Lena just chuckles, she breathes in her scent for a moment from her hair while she comforts her.

"Your scent has changed, you know? It was fresh pine trees and cut grass... now it has some mint" Angela smiles to herself patting her friend's hand.

"Fareeha says the same" Angela goes to the medicine drawer taking out Lena's prescription. She hands it over looking into her eyes. "Think about it, confide in Ana, I know you think of her as a mother... she would teach you anything" Angela kisses the shorter woman's cheek. "Besides, look at Torbjörn! He's tiny and I wouldn't dare cross him and his omega!" She sits giving Lena a wink, Lena nods slowly taking in that fact. "Now shoo, I have other patients to prepare for"

\-------------------------

Lena sits outside in the fresh air of the morning, the sun was half way in the sky casting a warm orange glow over the calm ocean. She takes in a deep breath of salty air through her nose, throwing her head back.

"I suppose... it can't hurt to try not taking them?" She mumbles to herself, lifting the pill bottle in the air to stare at it. She shoots a puff of air through her mouth before shoving the small plastic bottle into her bomber jacket.

"Where are you, Amèlie... please be okay" She whispers gently to the wind. 

"Aahhhh harder harder, Brigitte! Mmmmm yes!" Lena opens her eyes turning around, she squints at a small window to a supply closet that seems to be open.

"Uuhhh you're so fucking tight, babe" Lena snorts covering her mouth with a hand. She quietly walks over to the high window, the sounds of coitus evident with slapping of skin and moans. Lena bites her tongue with a devil's grin, she hops up and grabs the edge of the window, then suddenly sticks her head inside looking at Brigitte thoroughly shagging Hana.

"Excuse me? Do you know where the loos are?" She said in her brightest voice. Hana screams, Brigitte snarls up at Lena.

"OH-EM-GEE, Lena, would you fuck off already!" Hana clings to her possessive alpha sucking over the mate mark in the crook of Brigitte's neck. Brigitte just grows low in her chest nuzzling Hana.

Lena drops down laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach. She walks away Whistling happily. She takes out her phone from receiving a message, her face pales gripping the device tightly in her palm. Sombra's purple skull flashing on the screen.

"Fuck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could Sombra possibly want?
> 
> And are Brigitte and Hana on a quest to shag in every supply closet in Overwatch Gibraltar?


	3. Chocolate, wine and secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra is a troll, and maybe pushes it too far?

The door slammed shut to Lena's living quarters, windows are firmly closed too along with blinds drawn. She cricks her neck and takes a deep breath, setting herself up for what possible scenario may play before her. Sitting precariously on the edge of the couch she looks down at her phone and tablet, both of which have been hacked by Sombra, Lena's face illuminates purple from the skull blaring out on the screen. She holds a tentative finger over the tablet screen before touching it, a message pops up.

\- Send nudez -

Lena stares at it for a long moment. She starts typing.

+You first+

She waits a few moments before a picture pops up. Lena snorts and laughs at a photoshopped picture of Sombra's head on a flexing male porn star. 

+What do you want?+

\- I'm bored, Cariña. I want to play a game -

+No+

\- You tell me a secret... and I'll tell you a secret -

+Duck off+

\- Ppff Overwatch has a profanity filter on their system? 

+Duck sake I'm not playing this ducking game!+

Lena shouted in annoyance and grabs her emergency bag of malteasers. If there is one person she doesn't want to look stupid in front of, that person is Sombra.

\- jajajajaja. Okay okay I'll give you some insensitive. I can give you some info about a certain araña ;) -

+Wtf is an arana??+

\- ... seriously? Dios. Can't you even use the ñ? How old are you? -

Lena throws the empty packet across the room going for her emergency crunchies. 

\- okay okay. I know something about the lovely French assassin. That's all I'm saying. Now you, Chica. -

Lena goes pale, she feels as if the wind has been knocked out of her, her heart bangs against her chest. She jumps up quickly pacing the room. Biting the corner of her thumb her heart keeps pounding. She thuds her bum back on the couch to begin typing.

+no idea wot you're talking about+

\- Seriously? -

Lena chokes at a picture of Amèlie climbing into her window. 

\- Don't worry though, I have her tracks covered ;) now. Get with the secrets -

Lena swiftly retrieves the emergency wine she keeps for Amèlie, forgoing the glass, she takes several long gulps of the dark red liquid. She shivers as it slivers down her throat. 

"Eugh... I don't care how much it is, this stuff is bloody terrible" She sits on the couch, gulping even more of the dreaded wine for courage.

+I secretly steal Fareeha's hidden cookies+

\- I know. Try again, Guapa -

+I accidentally broke Hana's game controller+

\- Yawn -

+WHAT THE DUCK DO YOU WANT????+

\- Jajajaja am I getting under your skin ;) give me something juicy -

+I was abused by my dad because I wasn't a good enough alpha. I'm not actually as cheerful as I make out to be. I miss Amèlie and I love the tits off of her and the fact you duckers took her away makes me so angry I could happily throttle you. There. Happy??+

Lena finishes the rest of the wine in one big gulp, then throws the empty bottle to the other end of the couch. 

\- ... wow. I'll get back to you -

The purple skull vanishes from her devices, Lena visibly shakes after bearing her soul to someone that just manipulated her. Influenced by the wine, she stands up wobbling to the door to leave. She marches down the hallway.

\---------------------------

The Hanger it is hustling with people doing their work, along with Fareeha making repairs to her Raptora. Jesse is sat on a bench polishing his gun.

"I told Hanzo we should go on a mini break. Poor guy thought I was breakin' up with him, but I gone and booked us a long weekend in the country" He gives a toothy grin in Fareeha's direction. She wipes her hands on a rag looking in his direction. 

"Don't you have actual work to do?" She cocks an eyebrow at him. 

"Hey now, don't be like tha-... is that Lena?" He squints to the other end of the hanger, Fareeha follows his line of sight where the short Brit is drunkenly reprimanding a recruit for nothing in particular.

"Thaaat's right, kiddo! You better pay attention while you fly! Or... poof! Gone" She waves her arm out at the last word. "So I better not catch you ogling her up again! Off you pop" The young man walks away confused. 

Lena looks around, amongst the goings on of a busy hanger she spots the two agents. She waves at them.

"OI! I found you!" Her voice still draws attention over the noise, causing a few heads to turn. Lena blinks over a few times, though due to her inebriated self she falls loudly over a box of tools. Fareeha and Jesse look at each other. Fareeha leans down to help her up.

"Aww fanks, 'Ree. You're so good to everyone" Lena wraps her arms around her friend's neck hanging off it. Considering that Lena has such a light frame, it wasn't a problem, but it didn't stop the concern spreading across Fareeha's face.

"Eugh, you reek of wine, Lena... it's barely gone noon. What's the matter?" Lena mumbles into Fareeha's chest. "Whatever, I'm taking you to bed"

"Ooohohooo don't let Angie know!" Lena giggles like a mad woman. Fareeha blushes.

"I didn't mean it like that!" She promptly throws Lena over her shoulder. Lena turns pale at the sudden movement. 

"Uff, bad move..." Before Fareeha could react, Lena brings back up the bottle of wine from earlier, unceremoniously splashing the Egyptian's legs and boots, not missing Jesse either. Fareeha stands there with a dangerously blank expression. Jesse yelps flinching away.

"Agghh are you kiddin' me, Sugar tits? These are ma best boots! You done got puke-wine all o'er 'em!" He stands up looking at the damage. Lena just gurgles as Fareeha walks away. 

"Y'gonna hafta get used to that, Love..." She slurs into the Alpha's back. Fareeha doesn't catch what she just said, ignoring the puzzled looks of passers-by. 

\----------------------

Later on in the evening Fareeha and Angela are enjoying their intimate time together, Fareeha being more gentle with her mate since they found out she was pregnant, which Angela finds both endearing and incredibly frustrating. 

Fareeha is sat up in bed with Angela straddling her lap. She gently fondles the doctor's breasts, kissing them tenderly at every possible angle, she takes a nipple into her mouth to lovingly suck upon it while her tongue massages the hard nipple.

While Fareeha worships her favourite pair of breasts, Angela holds the back of her alpha's neck firmly as an insensitive to not stop. Her gentle whines and moans fill the bedroom earning her a purr in return. She arches her soft body into the harder one in pure bliss, reaching between for the hard cock, she presses the shaft to her hot wet centre to start to rub her juices up and the hot silky skin. 

Angela throws her head back and whines louder, Fareeha shudders into the body of her mate moaning into her breasts, trying to control herself. She licks and kisses her way to the mate mark on her neck and breathes hotly into the pale skin.

"I don't want to hurt the pups" She mumbles while kissing the mark. Angela looks down at her thoughtful alpha cupping her face lovingly with both hands, she looking into her dark cocoa eyes.

"My love, it's okay now. It's been so many weeks" She whispers onto Fareeha's lips before taking them in a long passionate kiss. Angela reaches between them again taking the cock head, she places to her centre then eases it up into her slick heat. She wraps her arms tightly around Fareeha's neck gasping in pleasure. Fareeha buries her face in Angela's neck inhaling her new scent. Angela bites the corner of her lip, rolling her hips into her lover setting a slow rhythm. She moans softly to the ceiling, Fareeha licks her neck and grips Angela's hips.

A sound pierces the air causing Fareeha to freeze. Her phone ringing causing a disturbance in their evening frolick, she grunts gripping Angela tighter. Angela keep her pace going indicating to ignore the offending device. 

When the phone finishes ringing, it starts ringing again, it repeats one more time before Fareeha growls and leans back, grabbing her phone snarling an answer.

"What!"

"Fareeha" She freezes after hearing the voice on the other end. 

"Mother..." Angela snorts and looks away.

"Catch you at a bad time?"

"Uuhhh... no?" Fareeha looks at Angela who is massaging her shoulders.

"I want to talk about Lena today, why didn't you tell me about it right away?"

"I was busy, plus, I had to chahaa-..." Angela lightly grazes her teeth across Fareeha's earlobe, she squeezes her muscles around her cock started the rhythm again. "-ange... so, I forgot" She buries her face into Angela's neck.

"She's not in her room, do you know where she is?" Ana's voice shows concern, all Fareeha can do to stop going mad and pay attention to the call is tense her thigh muscles. Angela moans lightly starting to bounce a little faster on Fareeha.

"M-mother... this reeally isn't a good time, Lena will be around somewhere. I have to go" She hangs up. "You're in trouble" She growls in a husky voice into Angela's ear. Angela giggles, then screams while laughing as Fareeha grabs her, pushing her onto her back, burying herself deeply and thrusting firmly. Angela's giggles turn into gasping moans, the feeling of Fareeha fill her walls, rubbing that deep stop makes her tremble. 

\----------------------

Ana walks the path outside the base, she sighs deeply to herself muttering about troublesome pups. In the short dark distance ahead, she spots a short Brit with a blue glow singing to herself.

"Shhhot through the heart aaaand yourrr tooo blame, darlin' you give luurve a bad name! Diii diii didiii didi diii-" Lena is laying down on a bench playing air-guitar with some kind of alcohol bottle. Ana face-palms.

"Little pup... what on earth are you doing?" Ana walk over. Lena looks up, her face brightens at seeing her mother-figure.

"Oh, hey, Ana! Pull up a chair! Join the party! Have shum booooze" Before Lena can take swig Ana takes it from her, promptly emptying it on the ground. "Oi oi what hic! Wh-what gives?"

Ana sits, she gently lifts her head placing it on her lap.

"Talk to me, young one. This isn't like you" Lena looks up at the older alpha. Her bottom lip begins to tremble as tears leak from the corners of her bright eyes.

"Mmmmm... I... I miss Amèlie... I l-love her" She sniffles and blubbers, bearing her heart to the night. Ana sighs and runs her fingers through Lena's messy hair.

"You've been having relations with a Talon agent, haven't you? I thought so. I knew there was something left of Amèlie inside... this is good news. Don't cry"

Lena wipes her nose on her sleeve and snorts. Ana looks up at the moon with a thoughtful look on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lena, where is her sexy French purple honey boo?


	4. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena wakes in an odd place, Fareeha has something to show Ana, Lena gets herself into the oddest of situations again, but does Amèlie show herself? 
> 
> What... Reinhardt has a secret hobby?

Lena groaned as she stirred from her drunken blackout. She couldn't remember a thing from the previous night, what she did or said. Sudden dread dawned on her when she realises the last thing she actually did remember was the conversation with Sombra and how frustrating it was. 

Her head felt like a knife was protruding from top of it, acid was bubbling up and down her gullet. She smacked her bone dry lips, bringing her knees to her chest. An unfamiliar feeling brushed against her kneecaps, a warm feeling. Her hearing came back to the sound of loud snoring, thoroughly confused she opened her eyes to be confronted with a huge muscular back. Reinhardt's back. She shot up in disbelief and dread falling like a wave, the sudden movement sending lightning through her cranium causing her to wince.

"Ooh shit... I shagged Reinhardt..." She whined quietly. An amused snort came from the other side of her causing her to jump and whip her head around, another crack of lighting jolted her head causing her to wince and grab it. She opened an eye to see Ana sat up in bed reading a book by a side-lamp, she seems extremely amused at Lena's state of panic over the situation.

"You didn't sleep with him, after I found you in the cold, and after you emptied the contents of your stomach all over the floor, I made Reinhardt bring you here when you passed out. I was worried you'd wonder again, you drank a lot too. I needed to make sure you'd be alright" Ana nonchalantly turned a page as she spoke. Lena tried to digest the situation, she was found outside and slept between Ana and Reinhardt. When she looked down at her clothes she pulls at the massive t shirt that drapes her small frame, she pauses as she feels she isn't wearing a bra and only her shorts.

"You undressed me?" She gapes at Ana. Ana waves her off.

"I've seen worse" Lena knew she was joking, but she wasn't in the mood. She felt Ana slip a pill into her mouth, and a glass of water forced to her lips, being forced to drink wasn't the best feeling in the world when your stomach feels like the seven seas are on a spin cycle, but Lena didn't have the energy to fight. She drinks the water and lays down, drifting back to sleep, even though the alcohol is still in her system making the room swirl.

\------------------------------

Fareeha walks into Ana's office beaming with pure joy, Ana looks up from her files.

"Fareeha? Why are you in such a good mood?" She leans back into her office chair dropping a file onto the desk. Fareeha jogs around the desk and turns the chair to face her.

"Mom... me and Angela are going to be parents! To a perfect pup!" Fareeha takes out a twelve week ultrasound picture to show Ana. She takes it to have a closer look at the black and white forming foetus. A tear drops out of her eye, despite knowing since the beginning, she didn't want to take this moment away from her daughter.

"Fareeha, my daughter, this is wonderful. You've made an old woman happy. It took long enough" She hugs her daughter. "Where is Angela?"

"In a meeting, I have to go! I have to find somewhere to live!" Fareeha takes the picture and jogs out the door, almost bumping into Lena.

"Woah, steady, Love!" She peaks her head into Ana's office. "... hi"

"Hello, Lena" Ana doesn't look up from her files.

"Say... I didn't say anything stupid last night, did I?" Lena lightly scratches the side of her cheek with a finger, she is apprehensive about entering the office, so just decides to lean against the side of the door. Whatever happened last night Ana hasn't made any indication she said anything bad which gave her relief, or maybe it was so bad she chose to save her feelings, which is giving her a worse feeling deep in her gut.

"No, Habibti. You was slurring too much speaking about how much you wanted fish and chips" Ana turns some papers. Lena quietly sighs in relief, even though her gut churned at the thought of the food choice.

"Oh. Okay. Thank you for looking after me. I'm really sorry... I'll leave you to your work" Ana gives her a kind smile as Lena left. The pill she was force fed earlier took away most of her hangover, her guts still churned, so she went to find a quiet spot to think about recent events.

\-----------------------------

How did it come to this. Why now? Of all times and places. Lena adjusts her cramped position. In a cupboard in a supply closet, even for her it was cramped! She tried to be as quiet as possible.

"Brigitte-AH... not so hard" Lena can hear Hana's voice through the doors. Those two were at it again, but this time, she was caught in the thick of it, hiding in a cupboard. She only wanted to get some window cleaner for her quarters, heard them coming, and hid. She doesn't know why she hid, it's too late now... she'd look like a pervert.

"Mmmyou didn't say that last night" Brigitte's voice is muffled, Hana giggles. Lena cricks her neck, inwardly cursing herself repeatedly. The fervent kissing can be heard through the door along with passionate moans from both. Lena taps her fingers against her thighs wondering how long they could possibly be, that is until she notices a scent. She inhales slowly and blinks, an omegas scent, but not in heat. She's smelling Hana but not sure why, her cock twitches.

"Fuck off, you pervert!" She mouths silently to her own appendage. 

"Mmyeah, please, I need you, I want you now..." Hana whines to her alpha to entice her further. Brigitte groans, Lena can hear clothes shuffle and the sound of zippers. A wash of warmth spreads over her body, her blood pounds through her system. She jumps when Hana's high pitched whimper cuts through her thoughts.

"Ugh you're so tight right now... so good..." Lena bites her lip, she adjusts her erection and leans her head back. This is the last thing she needs, if she's caught, Brigitte will tear her a new one, as far as Alphas go she is like Fareeha, territorial. 

Lena covers her mouth to try and quieten her heavy breathing, the sounds from the other side of the door which would normally annoy her are making her extremely aroused. She begins to massage her aching cock to try and take some of the ache away. The sounds of skin slapping, desperate panting, whimpering and name calling was driving Lena nothing short of crazy. 

The scent was starting to make Lena salivate, her cock ached to have Hana even though she was mated... and currently mating. The heady confusion of the situation didn't put her off from slipping a hand down her waist band to grip the rock hard phallus, and slowly stroke the length of it. She quietly shudders.

"Bri-brigitte, I'm gonna... don't stop, Ah I'm coming I'm cummiiiinngg!" Hana's voice rings out strained as she gains her orgasm, the slapping increases intensity for a moment before Brigitte reaches her orgasm signalled by a loud gasping moan. They pant through a passionate kiss, Lena still slowly strokes herself, desperate for her own relief.

Finally, she hears them dress and leave. She shoves open the door from the now stifling cupboard, the strong smell of sex still lingers in the air, that doesn't help Lena's arousal. She takes out her cock and begins pumping. She closes her eyes to imagine a fantasy, of the same situation that just happened, but with Amèlie.

"Amèlie..." Lena moans and pumps faster. She cums faster than usual too, the amount being considerably more. She'd be more intrigued if her sperm didn't hit the opposite wall of the supply closet.

"Oh, bloody fuckery hell..." She cleans herself, and the wall off. The whole situation is a little worrying, she decides to go see Angela about it. 

\------------------------------

Lena knocks a few times on Angela's office door. It opens for her so she walks in, she looks at her friend that's smiling down at a picture. Lena sits quietly in her usual spot, in the chair opposite Angela's. 

"Hi, Angie... watcha' lookin' at?" Lena tilts her head in question at her friend. Angela's smile is full of warmth and something else that Lena can't put her finger on, she looks up at Lena showing her the ultrasound. Lena's eyes go wide bringing her hands to her mouth. "Is that... is that the pup?"

"Mhmm, all perfect so far. Even though I'm not really showing, they're the size of a plum. Isn't that funny? Fareeha wanted twins, but she's so happy with just one..." Angela looks at the picture again smiling to herself.

"When will you tell everyone?" Angela tilts her head at the question. 

"I know Ana knew, but Fareeha didn't know she knew... I will wait a bit longer. She says no more skipping meals, not that I have since I found out. And especially no more late night research" Angela laughs. "Her alpha-needs to protect her family are already kicking in" She puts the picture down and looks at Lena. "What can I do for you, Lena? I heard you got a bit drunk?"

"Oh, yeah, that's sorted nevermind that. Ehm... I was just in a weird situation..." She explains what just transpired. Angela snorts in amusement. "Oi! You're supposed to be in bloody doctor-mode!" Lena folds her arms.

"I'm sorry, I was just imagining you stuck there whilst Brigitte and Hana fuck like rabbits right outside... okay, your reaction doesn't come to me as a surprise. Even though you took suppressants for many years, alpha hormones are still strong if not controlled. You need to be careful because you could easily go into a rut, it's like you'll have to learn how to be an alpha all over again" Lena groans rubbing her face. 

"Okay... what do I do if I go into a rut?"

"Get away from any omegas straight away once you realise it's starting, especially if you know you can't control yourself. Sometimes an alpha in rut can send an omega into heat. You can either wait out your rut in your room to do as you please. Or you can be with your omega if they choose to help you" Angela speaks slow and clear enough for Lena to take all this in, she knew all this, but it felt like the first time she was hearing it. Angela smiles sympathetically at the Brit. "You'll be okay, we're all here for you. Especially me. I'm glad you came to me" She reaches across the desk to squeeze Lena's hand. Lena gets up.

"Thanks, Angie. Don't work too hard now, yeah?" She salutes her before heading out. Angela chuckles to herself.

\-----------------------------------

It is late afternoon, Lena is sat in the common room playing video games against recruits. They all appear to be having fun on their lunch break playing a tournament against one of their superiors. That is, until Fareeha entered the room. The atmosphere instantly died like a cloud of death from the grim reaper himself, they all turned to look at her, then instantly shot up, backs ram-rod straight.

"Woooo BAM! You're out, soldier! K-O! Who's next to be beaten by the thumbs of fury?" Lena throws her arms up in victory. She looks around confused from the lack of response. 

"Don't you all have work to do? Get to" Fareeha jerks her head to the door. The poor recruits scramble as fast as they can. Lena pouts at her friend.

"Aww, we were having fun!" She keeps playing.

"Just because you never have anything to do doesn't mean you should bother the recruits. And don't bring them into the Officer's Common Room, they have their own" Fareeha sits down with a book. Lena snorts at her.

"Pff, when did you become a buzz-kill, huh?" Fareeha looks up all shocked. If she was anything she certainly was not a buzz-kill!

"I'm still fun!" Lena just nods to appease her, she jumps when her phone vibrates and grabs it. Her face turns pale like snow, jumping to her feet she blinks away. Fareeha doesn't bother to ponder what just happened, she is more involved in her book.

At that moment Ana walks in, she looks over Fareeha. 

"Was that Lena that just ran out? Did she seem alright?" Ana arched an eyebrow when all she for a reply was a mumble. "Fareeha" She jumps like a young pup being reprimanded by the stern motherly tone. "What are you so engrossed in that you can't reply properly to your mother?" Fareeha looks up at her, she tilts the cover of her book 'How To Raise Pups From Day 1'. Ana's face instantly softened, she strokes her daughter's cheek with the back of her hand.

"Habibti, what you need to know you won't find in any book. You only need to know two things; keep them warm and keep them fed. I will help you with anything" She smiles when Fareeha takes her hand.

"Thank you..."

\----------------------------------------

Lena stares at the message from Sombra.

-Tonight -

Tonight what? A million things raced through her mind at the possibilities, why be so encrypted. A growl escapes her throat. She stops in her tracks, did she just growl? Her inner alpha was showing already and she wasn't sure what to make of it.

She enters her quaters and locks the door, she screams into a cushion out of pure frustration. Her stomach is doing flips, the anxiety is building in her chest like an angry tornado. 

Eventually she decides to do some circuit training to rid herself of the excess energy pent up in her system. 

After an hour of grueling intense exercise, Lena drinks heavily straight from the tap. She pants leaning over the sink, covered head to toe in sweat, all she can think about is Amèlie. A cold shower might do the trick. A long cold shower. To wash away her worries for the night to come. Afterwards, she throws on a tank top and some shorts, utterly exhausted she just passes out on the bed.

\----------------------------

Late in the night around midnight, Lena is roused from sleep from a sudden shiver. Did she leave the window open? A sudden click made her bolt sit up half way, still half asleep, her vision was blurry searching the dark room. She flinches when a cold soft hand starts to caress her cheek.

"Shhh, Cherie. Don't fright..." The soothing husky voice soothes her briefly. She snaps out of it, slapping the hand away she twists for the bedside lamp. The room glows, illuminating the French Talon agent kneeling on the bed, Lena inhales deeply taking in her scent. It made her eyes flutter momentarily, she frowns at Amèlie, after so long seeing her she's suddenly angry. Amèlie sits there with a blank expression, Lena slaps her across the cheek with a loud crack.

"I guess I deserve that" She turns her head to look at Lena. The Brit has her fists clenched, breathing heavily, she is a mixture between angry and aroused. 

"Two months... and nothing... what am I to you, Amèlie? What is this?" Lena throws her hands up, she stands looking down at her. Amèlie opens her mouth as if to say something but soon closes it, She feels a little shocked over Lena's new domineering attitude, instead of the meek submissive type. "I have been so worried, I could barely think, and now you just show up like it's nothing. Calling the shots... shag and leave?" Lena turns her back.

Amèlie looks down. Did Lena smell different? She shakes her head when she notices she has tilted her head to bare her neck in omega-submission. She blinks and pinches herself. 

"There must be something of you still inside there, Amèlie... otherwise this... thing we have wouldn't exist" Lena places her hands against the window frame, the scent of Amèlie filling her senses. Since when was she an omega?

"We can't work, Lena... the damage is done... merde what 'as 'appened to you? Your scent..." Amèlie covers her nose and mouth.

"Eh, do I have B.O?" Lena sniffs her arm pit. Amèlie scoffs.

"Ugh, non! You imbecile! Your scent 'as changed, you're not an omega?" She frowns at Lena.

"No. And you're not an alpha... and your scent is driving me mad" Her eyes flick over Amèlie's slender body, ravashing her with her eyes, she takes a step forward. Amèlie takes in a breath, a sudden heat hits her deep below between her legs making her flush. Lena takes a long stride to close the gap between them, she places her hands either side of the shivering omega on the bed, faces mere inches apart. 

Lena leans her face into Amèlie's neck and inhales deeply, she growls gently, nuzzling the skin. Amèlie's breath hitches in her throat, she doesn't know what was happening right now, her brain becoming foggy and could feel herself becoming wetter by the minute, the heat becoming hotter in her core and washing throughout her body in waves. She groans and tilts her head back. Lena pants into her neck, she takes Amèlie's hand placing it on her rock hard erection, considering she was only wearing thin sleeping shorts, she could feel every detail. 

"Look what you do to me... I want you, need you, so bad" Lena growls again kissing Amèlie's neck softly. She whines under Lena's touch, she thinks she's going into spontaneous heat, but she hasn't had a heat since she was brainwashed by Talon. Why does this woman do these things to her? She can smell Lena's scent, she can tell Lena will start to go into a rut. Her heavy breathing gets louder, she feels the cock twitch in her slender fingers.

Lena can't take much more of this agonising torture, she brings her lips to Amèlie's for a devouring kiss. She whimpers into Lena's touch and taste, becoming completely undone as her mouth is taken possession of by the alpha's tongue. They pull apart panting touching foreheads. 

Amèlie looks into Lena's eyes, they're dilated, this does things deep down in her soul that she hasn't felt before, this alpha wants her, she isn't sure if it's her heat but she has a strong need for Lena and Lena only. She gasps when Lena bares her teeth for a brief moment, it was that moment her heat hit in full force. 

A painful ache hit her crotch like a wound, her eyes fully dilated, she grabbed Lena tightly kissing her with a ravenous hunger. Lena moans deeply into the kiss leaning them both down onto the bed, she peels Amèlie's skintight latex suit off instantly attacking her breasts. The woman under her groans and opens her legs so Lena can lay on top of her more comfortably, she pulls her tank top off desperate for skin-to-skin contact. 

Lena kisses and bites her firm breasts, leaving love marks all over her chest, she takes her nipple between her lips and sucks hard making Amèlie gasp for breath. The heat between them growing more intense by the second with hair pulling, panting and whining, Lena slides a hand between to tease Amèlie's folds before shoving two fingers inside her sodden entrance. Amèlie shudders hard arching her back high off the bed as an orgasm rattles through her bones, her mouth gaping in a silent scream. Lena nuzzles her neck kissing it tenderly. 

"Le-lena... stop... messing around... and take me" She grabs Lena's face to stare into the dark dilated eyes.

"I don't know if I'll lose control" Concern spreads over the little alpha's face.

"I want you to..." Amèlie whispers into her ear. Lena shivers, her light moan turning into a low grumble through her chest. She quickly sheds her shorts, leans up and with precise accuracy, lunges into the soaking heat. Both cry out in unison, Lena wastes no time to piston in and out.

The bed creaks under them, wet skin slapping against each other fills the air, the desperate moaning of an omega getting thoroughly drilled. 

"Ooh oui like that! AH! I'm coming! AAAAH!" Amèlie scrapes her nails across Lena's back hard enough to draw blood, she yelps in surprise when she's flipped around to her stomach to be pounded from behind, not even given a moment to ride out her bliss. She just stretches her body out on the bed resting her head on her arms, she lifts her hips up for Lena to hold. She bites her arm as the pleasure becomes too much building within her centre again, being thrust against at this new angle is starting to poke the fires.

Lena rubs Amèlie's lower back with one hand and uses the other for leverage to pull her back as she thrusts forward. She leans in to stroke her taught stomach, before slipping down a middle finger to slide over the over-stimulated clitoris. Amèlie instantly cries out in a broken voice from another orgasm. Lena whimpers from the feeling of her cock inside the spasms of Amèlie's bliss.

After that Amèlie can feel the knot. She hasn't been knotted since Gérard, all these complicated feelings she isn't supposed to feel anymore are surfacing. 

"Knot me" She gasps when Lena lays her smaller frame on top of her back, gently knocking at her door.

"S-sure?" Lena kisses Amèlie's back, she wraps her arms tightly around her waist. 

"Do it!" The desperate cry of the omega was enough encouragement she needed. She presses her knot at the entrance and slowly pushes, a low growl rumbles through her chest, Amèlie suddenly gasps when it pops inside causing her to have an earth shattering orgasm that ripples through her body in shocks. Her pussy clamps and quivers on Lena causing her to cum instantly inside, she jerks her hips roughly into the shivering omega, her groans muffled against her back.

She grinds her hips into the tight ass, being milked for everything she has.

Lena leans down and rolls them to their sides, curling up into the taller woman to find a comfortable position for the tie. Both sweaty and exhausted, they lay there in silence catching their breath.

Lena kisses the back in front of her gently, smoothing her hand over the tight skin of the front.

Amèlie opens her eyes when she hears a noise, a nostalgic noise, the sated alpha purr behind her. She flinches and shuts her eyes as flashbacks play before her of a lifetime ago. Something is triggering her subconscious, making her doubt her position in the world. 

\-------------------------------

Two days later in the common room, Jesse walks in to a strange sight. Reinhardt and Ana. That not being so strange, the strange thing being Reinhardt's enormous frame huddled over in deep concentration over what could be described as... knitting baby socks? Jesse scratches under his hat.

"What in the hell are you doin'?" He questioning tone making the tank of a man shriek in fright and nearly drop his stitching.

"OH! Jesse, um... you see, I like knitting and we did it all the time in the brotherhood!" Reinhardt nods firmly.

"You tellin' me you and all them big macho macho guys had yourselfs knittin' circles?" Jesse's voice and face was full of disbelief, Reinhardt was a terrible liar.

"... ja" Jesse snorts and doubles over with laughter.

"It's okay, Reinhardt. Jesse, I'm pregnant" Angela steps into the room to have a rest. He looks at her in disbelief with mouth agape. One for the pregnancy, and one that she isn't in her office during the day.

"YOU? Damn, Angie! And here's me thinkin' he's bust a bolt lose" He points a Reinhardt who shoots him a look.

"Jesse, don't be a little shit" Angela sips her tea.

"Why ain't you buried in your work like always?" At this she frowns.

"Fareeha is forcing me to take a break" She picks at a thread on her skirt.

"Ah... hey, any o' you seen sugar tits? We always go for beers on a Wednesday night... that was last night and I can't find her" Jesse folds his arms and leans on the door.

"Lena? She's down with the flu, she won't let me see her" Angela shrugs.

"Oh, I saw her last night and this morning. Just let her rest" Ana smiles at them. 

"Fine. I gotta go prepare for the pup!" He grins widely and bolts away.

"It's not for another-... uugghh" Angela rubs her head.

\---------------------------

"Ugh I need a shower"

Lena pumps into Amèlie at a generous speed, having her laid on her side and leg up on Lena's shoulder. She leans down to suck on a hard nipple making the omega throw her head back.

"If all you can think about is showering, I'm not doing a good job" She bites the nipple gently making Amèlie shriek a gasp. She grabs Lena's chin to look up.

"Always so good, Cherie" They share a wet kiss making Lena slow her pace until they break apart.

"I love you, Amèlie" Tears run down her cheeks as she cums inside, both of them reaching their bliss in unison. She leans over the panting woman. "Do you love me?" She looks up at Lena, her eyes no longer rut-blown, her own heat finally subsidised, was her mind finally clear to make sense of the emotions stabbing her mind, she feels extremely confused, the ache in the back of her head more prominent.

"I..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse... you're a little shit.


	5. Secrets leaked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo things are going in a bit of a different direction than I intended, and I need an extra chapter! 
> 
> Who knew Hana would be a massive flirt? At leaSt there's some frisbee action. And Angela is more or less a dog.

"Do you love me, Amèlie?"

Amèlie stared up into those watery hazel eyes baring down into her own. She flinched as flashbacks flit before her eyes, scenes of torture, scenes of a life forgotten, scenes of the perky Brit in front of her.

"Love?" Lena's whisper breaks her out of her stupor, clenching her eyes shut she pushes Lena off and sits up. Surprised and confused, Lena leans forward to reach a hand for her shoulder. Amèlie has her head gripped between her hands. "What's wrong?"

"You don't get it do you? I am your enemy, a mere tool for killing. I take without thinking, anyone without regard, I care not fo-" Amèlie is silenced by Lena pulling her into a fierce embrace. She can hear Lena's heartbeat thud hard and fast.

"No... no. You are Amèlie Lacroix, ballet dancer, French wine drinker, your favourite flowers are daisies, your favourite film is Fight Club Classic... you are not a drone!" Lena pleads into the purple head of hair, holding desperately tight. Amèlie shivers as more flashbacks flit in her mind.

Despite her best efforts, Lena is shoved away. With practised swiftness, Amèlie becomes Widowmaker donning her suit, she quickly makes an exit through the window. 

Lena stares in shock until what just transpired sinks in. She rolls to her side and hugs a pillow, the scent of the omega she loves so is soaked in it and their mating from the past three days. She closes her eyes tightly, willing the world away.

\------------------------------------

A month goes by with no word. Lena presumes she's blown the whole thing, filing through every report on Talon activities in search of a certain someone to come up with nothing. Her usual cheery energetic self is only half so, and has not gone unnoticed. 

Angela is signing some documents when a knock comes to her office door.

"Come in" She calls out, not looking up from her work. Fareeha enters, walks over placing a kiss on her soft blonde hair before sitting in the chair opposite. A small smile tugs her lips at the affection. "Hi, Sweetie"

"Hey... um, I'm getting worried about Lena " Fareeha rubs her cheek. Angela sits back in her chair, it creeks and leans with her, she takes her glasses off tapping them against her face. 

"Oh?" She tilts her head and rubs her now showing baby bump.

"Yeah, lately at training she is pushing and pushing. Which is good! But, she pushes until she vomits, and when she trains kickboxing, she punches the shit out of the bag. With real aggression. She's closer to you... Maybe you can speak with her? She won't talk to me. When I ask she's all 'Oi oi oim' foin' oi am cheerio an all that!'" Angela snorts loudly in amusement at Fareeha's absolutely terrible English accent. She smiles at her caring alpha.

Angela runs her fingers across her bump with a thoughtful look. Fareeha looks over.

"Fluttering?" She asks Angela with keen interest.

"Mhmm. It happens strongest when you are near" She smiles when Fareeha gets out of her chair to kneel between Angela's legs, she places a kiss on the bump and rests her face on it, she wraps her arms lovingly around Angela. She smiles down at her girlfriend, stroking her dark hair.

The door suddenly opens, Fareeha snaps her head around on alert. Jesse sticks his head.

"I hate to interrupt this cute image an' all, but I done cut maself' and heh, it won't stop bleedin'" Jesse shows his forearm where the blood is soaking through his bandage. Angela tuts and rolls her eyes, kissing Fareeha goodbye, she sees to the cowboy.

"So, how did this happen?" Angela snaps on gloves.

"Heh, making a sandwich" Jesse looks away from her incredulous look.

\----------------------------------

Lena is jogging around the grounds trying to clear her head. For some reason she hasn't been put on any missions for the past month, usually agents are quite busy going here and there for a few days at least. Watching her friends being busy with work is making her extremely restless. She can't contact Jack because he is away on business, Ana always gives excuses, so she's just concentrating on burning energy in any way she can.

Ana watches Lena stretch from her office window. 

"I understand your concerns Angela, thank you for coming to me first. I know what troubles our poor Lena" Ana sighs deeply looking down. She turns to look at Angela only to be amused at the pregnant omega, she's finished the plate of cookies Ana set down before she went to look out at the window.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm hungrier than I thought, and I'm craving Reinhardt's baked cookies, also, for some reason, almond milk" Angela absently eats a chocolate chip from the plate. 

Ana just smiles kindly while refilling the plate. She sits rubbing her face.

"I can't tell you, but... I consider you both as my daughters" Ana taps her fingers together.

"Mmm!" Angela's muffled touched sound cause Ana to look up, her cheeks are filled with cookie. Ana snorts in amusement and looks away.

"... you both get along. It's... Widowmaker. Amèlie. They've been having relations of sorts, Lena loves her-..."

"Mmphhff!" Angela looks shocked. Ana taps a finger on the table in thought. She waits until Angela finishes. "Mein Gott, Ana! Seriously! Is this linked as to why you haven't put Lena on missions? Is this why we haven't seen Widowmaker... " Angela's eyebrows draw in worry.

"Yes. And, I don't know. This is a serious situation" Ana picks up the ringing phone. "Yes? What?" Angela looks at her sudden serious tone and stern face. Ana clicks a few things on the computer, she sits back. "Bring her in. Quickly. Don't let anyone see" She looks at Angela. "Come"

\-------------------------------

Angela follows Ana down a long restricted hallway, the one leading to Winston's lab. Ana stops at a door before they arrive at the lab. She scans her eyes to open the door letting them both inside. 

"What happened? Is she secured? Does anyone else know?" Ana strides into the room. 

A one way mirror spanning the length of the wall shows another room, completely lit and white. Inside the room sat at a metal table and chair, that are welded to the floor, is Widowmaker. Her hands are laid flat down on the table with metal cuffs attached to them, her ankles the same way to the chair. She has a blank expression, staring at the table. Winston looks back at Ana.

"She appeared in front of the base, surrendered her weapons, and... herself" He replays the footage for them. "The ones who know apart from us are the four security in this room. I have briefed them, don't worry, Ana" He adjusts his spectacles before typing.

Angela looks through the glass with a pensive look, Ana orders two of the guards to watch the door.

"So far, she's not said anything. She came with no resistance. I am worried it is a ploy, I have increased defenses on the base" Winston gruffs, he starts to peel a banana. Ana looks at him quickly. 

"Fareeha must not know. Not yet" She puts an earpiece in before going through a few doors to confront Widowmaker. Winston huffs starting to peel another banana, Angela looks over at him giving off the big-hungry-and-pregnant-omega eyes. He sighs loudly handing it over, she happily takes it sitting in a chair. 

"Can you hear us, Ana?" Angela looks at Winston opening a packet of peanut butter cups. He stops and peers at her, he grumbles and looks back at the computer. 

"I hear you. Give me a moment"

"I didn't have you down as a begging pup" He frowns looking at a screen where Ana was preparing to enter the room where Widowmaker is.

"I'll tell Ana" Angela gently rubs her small bump. Winston freezes, he tosses the packet in front of her mumbling in frustration. "Besides, it's not me that's begging. It's this one here" She pats her belly and pops a few treats in her mouth. He shoots her a frustrated look. "I know you have these in surplus" She looks at the monitor showing Widowmaker's heartrate and tilts her head, she puts her glasses on.

"I'm going in" Ana looks up at the camera nodding once, she scans her eyes to enter the white room. Silently she sits across from Widowmaker, placing a bottle of water on the table and an energy bar. She sits back looking upon the silent Talon agent, she doesn't move, not even to look at Ana.

"Are you thirsty? Hungry?" Ana tilts her head to try and make eye contact. "Why are you here, Amèlie?" Ana lowers her voice, keeping her commanding alpha voice and presence null. Widowmaker's eyes look up finally to Ana, her eyes flash with sorrow.

"I... need 'elp" Amèlie whispers.

"Does Reaper know you're here? I'm fairly certain Sombra is watching right as we speak" Ana folds her arms.

"I told no one where I was going. I removed my tracking chip" 

"Where is it?" Ana spots the wound on her neck where it was dug out.

"I put it on a cat's collar near my 'ome in France" Amèlie shrugs. Angela snorts, she blinks and covers her mouth trying to stop her fit of the giggles. Winston peers over his spectacles at her.

"Will you focus?" He frowns. 

"I can't help it if pregnant women have fits of the giggles sometimes, Winston!" Angela frowns back at him, she turns back to the window. Winston looks shocked at normally sweet and passive Angela yelling at him, he looks back at the mirror.

"Are you Widowmaker, or Amèlie Lacroix?" Ana gives a look to the mirror for a moment. Widowmaker clenches her fists.

"I... I don't know anymore. The flashbacks, the nightmares and migraines... I want it all to end. It all gravitates to 'ere... to... to..." She begins to tremble, her body jerks forward and firmly shuts her eyes as flashbacks play before her eyes. Ana waits until they open again.

"To Lena?" Ana watches her shocked eyes flit around the table. Winston sprays his tea everywhere.

"What!" He gapes at the monitor. 

"Shh" Angela frowns at the interruption. 

"Is that why you didn't go to Moira? Because you know you'd be experimented on more? Tortured more?" Ana sits up and crosses her legs, carefully watching every reaction. Widowmaker avoids her eyes, little droplets of cold sweat dot her face and skin. "Or, is it because... you fear the safety of your pup?" Ana tilts her head, she finally gets a reaction, her words causing the woman to tense up completely. 

"I knew it!" Angela sits forward. She looks at Winston, never having seen, or knowing, a gorilla could pale before, it was quite interesting to witness. 

"'Ow did you know?" Amèlie asks quietly. 

"Your scent is different. Amèlie? If it is you. We will help you" Ana gets up, leaving the woman alone in the room.

When she enters the other room, Angela and Winston look to her for instructions, if not hesitant for them. Winston clears his throat. 

"Well. This is a precarious position, isn't it, Amari" Grunts Winston. Ana pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Suggestions would be more helpful" She sighs as she flops in a chair. 

"Well, she has reached out to us, we just need to put the pieces of Amèlie back together. Like a puzzle. The way forward I think we need to go is; reconditioning via altering her brainwaves. We monitor her brain signals to certain triggers, and alter those particular waves to those particular triggers. We also need to make this as non-traumatic as possible... though take into consideration our safety" Angela twirls her ponytail as she thinks, Winston rubs his chin in thought as he listens, humming in approval intermittently. 

"... okay. While you two think of solutions, I'll think about finding a suitable place to keep her. She needs to know we want to help her, and she isn't being tortured. Remember... Not-a-word-to-Lena. And especially to my daughter" Ana makes use of her Alpha-tone to those in the room. Angela bites her lip.

"I... am not good at keeping secrets from Fareeha" She mumbles down towards her lap. Ana rolls her eye.

"Work on it, Dr Ziegler. You two, with me" She motions at the two security personnel to follow as she leaves. 

Winston starts tapping away with a smirk, Angela huffs and shoves a bite of banana into her mouth.

\-----------------------------------

Lena is playing frisbee with Hana outside. 

"And when I looked the jammy bastard ate all my damn Jammy Dodgers! Do you know how hard those are to come by here? I have to drive a sodding hour over the boarder into Spain to an English shop that sells them for double the price than that of England! It's a bloody jip is what it is for fu-.."

"Lena... what the hell are you talking about?" Hana holds the frisbee, leaning her weight over on one leg looking mightily confused. 

"Jammy Dodgers! Mccree ate all my Jammy Dodgers!" Lena folds her arms. Hana nods slowly. 

"Oohh the cookie that's like an Oreo!" She throws the frisbee. 

"It's not a cookie, it's a biscuit" She throws it back. 

"Meh. To-may-to. To-mah-to. Hup!" Hana jumps up to catch the disc, she winces when she lands.

"You alright, Love?" Lena drinks some water.

"Oh yeeah. Brigitte totally destroyed me all night from behind. I'm little sore" She winks at Lena. 

An armed security guard walks over, he's covered head to toe in black armour. 

"Can I please ask you to go inside? There was an incident and all personnel are required to head in" He jerks his head to the building. 

"Oh, what happened?" Lena looks around. 

"Classified" He adjusts his stance, seeming extremely uncomfortable. Hana smirks and leans forward tilting her head at the beta.

"Is that you, Teddy?" She grins at his flinch. "Are you, like, gonna protect two little helpless omegas out in the open from Talon?" She turns on her omega charm. Lena walks towards the base dragging Hana by the back of her tshirt.

"Thanks, Ted. Geez, Hana, leave the poor guy alone"

Hana giggles and runs to the door, she runs into Fareeha. 

"Uff! Gee, it's like running into a brick house. Hey, 'Ree, what's going on?" Hana looks up at Fareeha, she looks down slightly irritated at being ran in to.

"I don't know. I've tried ordering the security to tell me, but, apparently, even I am classified" She shrugs and shoves her hands into her pockets. "Just be on alert" Lena and Hana watch Fareeha walk away.

"... she didn't get any this morning" Hana nods knowingly. 

"Is that all you ever think about!" Lena grunts in frustration and walks to the canteen. 

"Mmmnot always. Hey! Wait up!"

\-----------------------------------

Lena opens the door to her quarters, she yawns loudly flicking the lights on, then promptly screaming like a child when seeing Ana sat on the couch in deep thought.

"Bloody buggering bollocks, Ana! Are you trying to kill me! Why the bloody hell are you sat here in the dark?" Lena grasps the front of her tshirt catching her breath. Ana leans forward on her knees. 

"I have news for you, Habibti. But... I'm not supposed to tell you about it yet. Seeing you suffer these past months has pained me, but with this, you must not... mmmmm, pop a gasket? Is that the right one?" She looks unsure to Lena.

"Uuhhh, go bonkers?" She scratchers her thick brown hair, suddenly her eyes turn wide and she gasps dramatically. "Did Jesse break my kettle!"

"... no" Sighed Ana. She pats the place next to her, Lena blinks over and sits down. Ana takes her hand. "Lena. We have Widowmaker, or I should say, we have Amèlie. She surrendered herself to us... We're going to try our best to help rehabilitate her"

"Wh-what..." Lena gasps sitting back. She runs her hands through her hair. "I don't... I need to see her" She stands suddenly, Ana still grips her hand.

"Habibti, there is something else you must know... I made Winston and Angela swear not to tell you, but I am too weak..." Ana gently pulls Lena back, she softly takes her hand in both of hers now. Lena stares wide-eyed at her superior, though, in the current situation Ana is more of a mother-figure. 

"Is... is Amèlie alright?" She grips Ana's warm hands. Despite everything inside of her wanting to burst out of the room, she sits quietly, the atmosphere is thick and heavy like cotton as Lena thinks the worst.

"She is in good hands I assure you. It's just... she is with child"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah. 
> 
> Sorry. I had to cut it somewhere, or this chapter would have been way too long.


	6. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep. We're back! I had writers block and didn't know where I wanted to go, but now I do!
> 
> Good and bad times ahead!

Lena hears her pulse thudding in her head from the words. She feels lightheaded, trying to get her breath, she stares at Ana as a rush of a strange emotion floods her chest. 

"Are you sure? Is it mine?" Lena's voice is steady, she can hear herself talking yet she can't feel herself say the words. 

"I am more than certain. You was with her during her last heat, no?" Ana's soothing voice is definitely not helping, even the calming touch of her hand is aggravating her.

Lena pulls her hand away and stands up to pace the room. She feels a whirlwind of anxiety and dread, also though, happiness and wants to protect Amèlie with every fibre in her body. This is a once in a lifetime chance, she must protect her, especially the pup. Lena turns around.

"OK. Take me to her" She stands straight. Ana nods.

"We can't be seen. You must tell no one, especially not my daughter..." Ana sighs getting up. "Follow me"

Lena takes a deep breath as she feels her life about to change.

\-----------------------------------

"Mmmmmm. That's nice" Angela breathes out leaning her neck back. Fareeha is massaging her back and shoulders as they're both sat on the bed. "I should really be working though" She tilts her face to look at her girlfriend.

"If there is an alert, I want you here where I can see you. You can work here" Fareeha kisses her lips.

"But, you're not letting me work" Angela giggles.

"Work's out an hour early" She works between the shoulder blades making her omega mew in pleasure and arch her back.

Angela doesn't mind Fareeha being protective, but since the pregnancy she has been even more so. She finds it sweet, though, she really does have work to do, that is until her alpha's hands find their way under her blouse to rest on her slightly rounded pelvis.

"I'm afraid I won't be good enough. I won't be a good enough alpha to raise a pup, that I'll do something wrong, I'm scared yet so happy and excited" Fareeha speaks quietly, spreading her fingers across the smooth skin. Angela places a hand over one of Fareeha's and lifts the other back to run through her black soft hair.

"Listen to me. You are an attentive, loving, strong alpha. We are doing this together, I am afraid too, but I have you. If I didn't think you were good enough I wouldn't want you" Angela kisses her cheek. Fareeha nuzzles her neck kissing the mate mark.

Angela is glad for the distraction, she isn't sure how she is going to keep quiet after today's events. She leans her head back on Fareeha's shoulder as her neck is softly kissed and licked, the coarse hands slowly rubbing up and down her front and sides. Angela sighs, putting her hands beside her on Fareeha's thighs. Her mind keeps swimming about what happened today, it's killing her to lie to her alpha, she is afraid it will harm their bond.

Angela gasps from surprise when her blouse is removed from over her head, she shivers from a slight chill. Fareeha unhooks her bra, tossing it to the side, and brings her hands back around to palm the warm soft flesh.

"Are you cold?" Fareeha gently runs a tip of her finger over the end of each nipple to make them hard. Angela shudders from the touch.

"Warm me up" She leans her face back for a warm deep kiss, she moans gently into Fareeha's mouth. Angela wriggles out of her skirt, so she's just left in panties, she puts her hand over Fareeha's and guides it down her body inside the material. Fareeha moans from her chest, feeling her omega's eagerness and arousal is making her want to pin Angela and shag her brains out. And, as much as Angela likes that, Fareeha won't be doing it anytime soon, she will control herself.

Angela bites Fareeha's lip teasingly, Fareeha growls playfully biting her ear. She moves her middle finger gently over Angela's clit up and down making her writhe for more, she lifts a hand to rub through Fareeha's hair and moves her hips against the teasing fingers. Fareeha dips her fingers lower to stroke the hot sticky entrance, desperate for her attention, she circles her middle finger there a few times to hear Angela pant slowly to the ceiling. She nuzzles her neck and grinds her hardness against her bum, which is still trapped in her trousers.

Angela grips Fareeha's wrist tighter and whines, sick and tired of being teased, Fareeha takes the hint and dips her middle finger into the heat of her pussy followed by her ring finger. She kisses her neck and massages a breast while fingering her girlfriend, she groans as Angela rubs her bum back against her cock.

Suddenly Angela puts her hands back to undo Fareeha's trousers, trying to pull them down her legs, she helps by kicking them off with her boxers along with the rest of her clothes. Angela leans back for a hot kiss while she strokes the hot hard cock in her hand, she nips Fareeha's lip again causing her to growl for a moment which makes Angela giggle. 

She leans forward a little tucking her legs under Fareeha's, she slicks the head against her entrance and whines, Fareeha rubs Angela's backside watching the show, letting her take control. Finally, Angela slips the cock inside and eases down with a sigh, Fareeha let's a relaxed breath go through her nose leaning against the headboard. 

The horny omega places her hands on her alpha's knees, starting to grind up and down slowly, Fareeha's cock is slick with her arousal. Angela throws her head back from her nerve endings tingling all over her body, she starts to pleasure herself rolling her hardening clitoris around with a finger. Fareeha groans moving her hips up in jerks unable to control herself anymore.

"AH! Fareehaa... mmmore" Angela whines and bares her neck in submission, Fareeha leans forward wrapping her arms her waist kissing the pale skin, licking the mate mark. She leans Angela on forward on her knees placing her hands on the bed beside her hips, she manages this still buried inside her mate. While kissing her smooth back she thrusts her hips forward.

Angela arches her back and cries out for more, she leans down on her arms panting into the bed. Fareeha grunts straightening up to increase her pace, she strokes Angela's sides, back and arse.

"Mm mm I'm cumming! Faree-ha HA AH!" Fareeha leans forward moaning when Angela orgasms, squeezing her cock in spams causing her to spurt her seed inside. She pumps slowly a few more times hissing between her teeth when Angela twitches around her.

Fareeha leans down to lay them on their side so she can spoon her girlfriend, even though they aren't knotted, she still likes the contact. Angela hums in relaxation, Fareeha purrs into the back of her neck sated and happy. 

There is still one thing in the back of Angela's mind, that still won't go away, how Amèlie is right now, and how on earth is she supposed to keep this a secret from the one that fathered her baby, her one true love. She has a lot of thinking to do as she rubs the protective arm around her little bump.

\---------------------------------------

Lena clenches and relaxes her fists over and over, she is a bag of nerves not knowing what to expect. Is Amèlie hooked up on a cold table full of wires? Is she stuck in some sort of tank? Is she in a padded room? Her mind swims and she is irritated at how slow Ana is walking.

"I can feel your tension, just relax" Ana rubs a soothing hand on her arm.

"Easy for you to say" Lena mumbles.

They enter the security door to the private hallways of Overwatch's base. They walk the long corridor coming upon a solid metal door. Lena finds it hard to swallow, as if there is a golf ball lodged in her throat, she watches Ana scan her eyes to open the door. She takes a deep breath and follows.

What she finds isn't Amèlie, but a control room of sorts filled with monitors. She can see Winston sat at one typing away. Ana approaches him laying a hand on his arm, he looks at her, then back at Lena expecting to see Angela, he snaps his head back.

"Are you insane, Amari!" Winston swivels his chair towards her. "Did she shoot some sense out of your head when she shot out your eye!" He growls at her. Lena raises her eyebrows and slowly looks away.

"Will you calm down? I'm doing this for both their sakes. Who is the one Amèlie has been going to and not been shooting at?" Ana folds her arms. Winston grunts leaning back in his chair, he knows the bonds between an alpha and an omega could greatly help Amèlie's recovery.

"What's next... Fareeha will be breaking down my door and leaving her mate due to lies and deceit" He stress eats peanut butter. Ana waves him off. Lena picks at her thumb feeling extremely awkward, she gathers Fareeha doesn't know but Angela does... she is in for a whirlwind. She feels her stomach lurch and promptly retches into the nearby bin. Ana walks over and rubs her back, Winston huffs and keeps typing.

"Is she ok?" Lena asks meekly.

"See for yourself" Ana gestures to a screen, Lena looks over, Amèlie is in a comfortable room, not hooked up like she initially thought, but reading in a comfortable chair with her feet up, bobbing her foot presumably to music. Lena let's out a gasp of pent up emotion and relief.

"I thought she'd be hooked up to wires and needles and chained to a cold medical table with a weird hat thingy you see in films while being prodded with stuff and asked questions an-mmpphhff" Ana puts a bottle of water to Lena's lips making her drink.

"Calm down, you don't want to be in this state do you? Here, eat this mint too" Ana puts a mint into her mouth. "Breath, it's okay, Habibti" She helps Lena to her feet.

"What if sh-" Ana puts a finger to her lips. She turns her towards a door and gently pushes her towards it. Lena puts a trembling hand on the handle as her mind races, she is afraid of rejection like the last time, her heart won't take it, her alpha instincts are overtaken by her mind racing. She gulps and goes through the door, to be met with an in between room, when the door is shut, she hears a click indicating the other one is unlocked.

She can feel and hear her pulse thud in her head, she knocks on the door before opening. She peeks her head in to see Amèlie peacefully reading, listening to classical music by some ancient composer she doesn't know. She slips into the room and closes the door, but, Amèlie doesn't look up, she makes her way over looking around the room. It has a comfortable bed, bookcase, small fridge, drawers and a small bathroom without a door, but the toilet isn't in eye view Lena was thankful for.

"Amèlie?" Lena kneels before her, but she just keeps reading. "I missed you..." She reaches a tentative hand to place on her lap, no reaction is better than a bad one. Lena inhales slowly, noticing the change in scent, she leans her head down on Amèlie's lap.

"Since when does an alpha act so meekly" She says blankly, still reading. Lena isn't quite sure how to take that, she turns her head to look up at the omega. Amèlie looks down at her, she runs her fingers through Lena's thick hair.

"Why did you run?" Lena brings her face closer to Amèlie's stomach and nuzzles it.

"Fear. I still feel their 'old on me... but, I don't at the same time. I'm afraid... I need 'elp. Especially now" She strokes Lena's cheek.

"I won't leave you... even through the worst of it... both of you... or, all of you" She nuzzles her belly again. "And! I'll be more alpha-like!" Amèlie let's out an amused breath through her nose. "I'm staying here tonight" Lena hops up on the ottoman where Amèlie had her feet and begins to massage her legs.

Winston looks at Ana.

"She is not staying there" He gruffs at her.

"Just for tonight let alpha and omega be. Especially when she is pregnant... this is crucial to her rehabilitation, I think..." Ana taps her chin. She turns and leaves.

\-------------------------------------------

The repetitive squeak of a mattress fills the air of Angela and Fareeha's quarters, as she grinds down into the lap of her alpha. 

"Aahh, Angela..." Fareeha squeezes her hips, panting into her neck. Angela hums her pleasure into Fareeha's ear bouncing on her, her walls tremble around her cock in anticipation. Fareeha normally likes to take the lead, but she can tell Angela has some pent up tension she needs help with. Suddenly, Angela grabs Fareeha's biceps in a firm grip, she bites down on her ear hard causing Fareeha to growl a warning but she doesn't care. Angela's walls clamp down on Fareeha, jerking on her lap, Fareeha bites down on her mate mark to hold and to assert herself, Angela just hums in pleasure from her dominant alpha. Fareeha rams her hips up a few times cumming into the soft trembling walls, a shiver rolls up her spine when her thighs and stomach muscles relax.

The tired omega relaxes against her, humming and licking her in submission, Fareeha purrs and nuzzles her hair. She feels her ear where she was bitten.

"Angela, you made me bleed" Fareeha sounds more amused than anything, Angela nuzzles her ear and licks the blood away. They sit like that for a while until Angela gets up to go clean and relieve herself.

She washes her hands and looks at her reflection, the dread and fear of keeping such a secret from her mate weighs heavy on her mind and heart. She can't do this, she wipes a tear away and sniffles, the anxiety sits heavily in her stomach, it isn't fair of Ana to ask this of her.

She walks back to the bed and gets under the covers, Fareeha cuddles up to her mate and purrs, rubbing her rounded belly. Angela stretches and leans back against her, she'll tell her in the morning. 

\-----------------------------------

Ana opens her eye to a loud banging on her quater's door. She looks at Reinhardt who is sleeping soundly, she checks the time and sighs, getting out of bed putting a robe on. She shuts the bedroom door and makes her way to the front door, which the banging hasn't stopped. When she opens, her furious daughter stares at her.

"Fareeha, it is seven-thirty and I had a night shift" She looks at the silent alpha who has her fists clenched and nostrils flared.

"How many lies does it take before you're satisfied? And you drag *my* mate into it! You're a disgrace" A low rumble emits from Fareeha's chest. Ana arches an eyebrow.

"What I do and decide is none of your business, Fareeha. And don't you challenge me, you're still a pup in my eyes" Ana folds her arms keeping her cool, though making her alpha presence known.

"A pup you abandoned... and my pup you put at risk by putting Angela under unnecessary stress by keeping this from me!" At that, Ana cracked her palm across Fareeha's cheek. She stands in shock from her mother's actions.

"Don't you ever... talk to me like that. That pup, and you, are the most precious things to me. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd act out" Ana points at her frowning with a stern voice. Fareeha looks down. "Go calm down. We'll speak later"

With that, Ana closes the door, leaving Fareeha in the hallway. She stares at the floor for a moment before walking away, stalking the halls. She stops and rubs her face, all the anger she felt melts away as she thinks of Angela, and the anguish she must of felt having to keep such a thing from her. She sighs and walks back to their quaters.

Ana gets back into bed, she looks over at her lover snoring away. She knows she's set herself back with Fareeha again, opened the wounds she worked so hard to close. She's too tired to think about it right now, having kept watch over Amèlie all night. She lays down and goes to sleep, whatever will be said shall have to wait.

\--------------------------

Fareeha enters her living quarters to find an upset and distressed Angela crying on the couch, she shuts the door and quickly strides over, her protective nature overriding what just happened.

"I-I'm mad at you" Angela sniffles into Fareeha's chest as she's enveloped into her mate's strong arms and soothing scent.

"Shhh, I know, ya amar" She gently rocks them.

"I said to not react like that! And you did!" She soaks Fareeha's tshirt with her tears, yet Fareeha soothes her and strokes her hair.

"I know. I'm sorry, my love" She gently takes Angela's face in her hands, looking into the bright sad watery eyes. "Do you forgive me?" Angela's bottom lip trembles as a high pitched noise emits from her throat, she nods her head. Fareeha kisses her nose.

"I d-didn't grow up w-with anyone... I don't want that... for this one" She sniffles and takes Fareeha's hand to rest on her slightly rounded pelvis. Fareeha melts instantly, her alpha instincts to protect her omega and pup override everything, instinctively knowing that her omega knows what's best for their pup.

"Mmmm. She shot my mother's eye out..." Fareeha is obviously conflicted, she looks down.

"Sweetie, Ana took her in. Don't you think the one who should have turned her away should be Ana? Amèlie was tortured and brainwashed. Now. Enough of this talk. If I don't get breakfast now, I will vomit" Angela stands pushing herself up using Fareeha's knee and heads to the door. Fareeha follows like a pup, she may be the alpha, but Angela has her under thumb.

\-------------------------

Lena purrs against Amèlie, nuzzling her cheek. They are sat on a sofa as she reads, Amèlie sighs in slight annoyance, she can't exactly push her away. This is the first time she's felt a little peace, but the voice in her head tells her to run away, the emotions of not caring waning between caring, it's very distressing. And, as much as she likes Lena's company, she doesn't like being used like a rubbing pole.

"Lena... won't people be looking for you?" She flips a page.

"Mmmmno" She rests her head on Amèlie's shoulder.

A knock at the door causes Amèlie to thank whoever it is, even if it is Ana. She stands at the door smiling.

"Are you ready?" 

She sighs and snaps her book shut, standing up walking to Ana. Lena shoots up too but Ana holds her hand out.

"You will see her later" She smiles and leaves with Amèlie. Lena sits there for a moment and pouts, she leaves the room and goes about her business. 

"Lena!" She flinches at the gruff harsh voice behind her in the hallway, she turns on her heel.

"Jaaack!" She smiles brightly. He stands looking down at her, arms folded with a clipboard. This is the last thing Lena needs, she wants to go hide in a dark corner somewhere, not be scolded.

"You're needed on a mission to London. A week. Briefing in the hangar starts in thirty minutes, go get ready" Lena stares at him walking away in shock. She can't go away, not now, not when everything is slotting into place but she can't exactly tell him why either... her stomach churns trying to come up with a solution only to hope Ana gets to her in time. 

\---------------------------------------

Later on in the day, at a resonable lunch time, Fareeha is making Angela lunch in the canteen. Angela is secretly doing work on her tablet while her back is turned.

Jesse walks in standing beside Fareeha.

"Damn, girl. Somethin' smells and looks good, you makin' one for me too?" He nudges Fareeha, she misses whatever it was she was about to chop. She shoves a lettuce wrap filled with grilled chicken and vegetables into his mouth. "Mmphhff mm ffhmm!" He claps her on the back, getting himself a simple sandwich and leaving.

Fareeha turns around with their plates looking at Angela who's engrossed in her tablet on her lap. She clears her throat with a authority causing the omega to jump and look up, Fareeha laughs and sits down opposite her.

"These look delicious, Fareeha... different from a normal sandwich" Angela takes her glasses off to start to eat.

"We only have white bread, not dark brown" She sips her coffee, Angela looks longingly at it.

"Just a sip" She reaches for it slowly. Fareeha pulls it away.

Ana walks in looking mightily annoyed, Fareeha looks at her.

"Mother... I'm sorry for my behaviour this morning... I just... reacted... I still don't approve of the situation, but..." Ana sighs putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder, her anger from just a moment ago washed from her face.

"My daughter, I should apologise. I am sorry, I thought it was the best action. Thank you. Forgive me, but I just came for a snack before I go back to work" She strokes Fareeha's face, she gives Angela a look. She knows full well this is Angela's doing, Fareeha is stubborn but she loves her family.

Right now she has a situation, After Amèlie's treatment they were expecting a bouncing happy Brit to greet them, but was greeted with Ana's phone full of messages of a frantic Lena. She blames herself, this is going to be an extremely long week. Amèlie didn't seem to mind, or really care, perhaps she was tired, Ana will watch over her.

As she walks down the hallway to her office she notices a smell, a very familiar smell in fact, the musky smell of alpha and omega mating. She stops outside the supply closet and leans her head closer to the door to verify her suspicion, and lo and behold, the whining and grunting of alpha and omega can be heard. Ana looks at the time sipping her coffee, seeing as they have two more minutes befor the hangar lunch break is over, she'll wait.

Ana feels a grin on her face spread as memories surge from decades ago, using supply closets to appease certain hunger and getting caught... she chuckles to herself hearing the alpha finish. 

"What the hell are you doing at this time of day in a place like this! Lunch is over, get back to it before I make you run laps for the day!" Ana yanks the door open making Jesse screams in surprise. Hanzo shoves him off, extremely embarrassed he yanks his trousers back up hurrying out of the door.

"Hey, Darlin'! Come back! She can't do that we ain't the military! Ah Geez, Ana... "Jesse buckles his jeans back on. Ana's chuckles turns into a cackle as she walks to her office, not being able to stop. They were not the pair she was expecting. "It ain't funny! I now owe Hana a hundred bucks! Dammit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I need another chapter! 
> 
> Jesse gets poor Hanzo in the most... weird situations.


	7. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! Bit of a nicer chapter this one.

Ana hammers on Jack's office door, when no answer comes she doesn't let up until the big man himself opens the door behind her. 

"Morrison... why did you send Lena on a week-long mission? What even is this mission?" She glares up him, full alpha mode. Jack raises his eyebrows at the aggression he is greeted with.

"Talon agents are conspiring to steal documents from our base. I sent a little backup, I don't think I need to explain myself" He walks past her into his office. It takes every ounce of control in her body to not throttle him, she growls and quickly walks away.

"Athena! Where is Reinhardt!" She commands.

"Reinhardt is in the Officer's Lounge" With that she quickly makes her way there.

Upon her arrival, she stalks into the room. Reinhardt is humming while knitting baby blankets. Ana stares at him almost forgetting why she is so furious, she types an override code into the door to lock it from the inside. She strides over and pushes the knitting from his hands and promptly slides her trousers, with underwear down, in front of him making him jump. He looks up at her.

"Ana?" He keeps still, feeling her energy in the air.

"Off" She points at his crotch. He fumbles getting his clothes off. His limp cock lays against his thigh, Ana grabs it and sits on his lap. She needed to get some relief or she will hurt someone, she is probably abusing her omega this way, but Reinhardt had admitted to her that he likes it this way... 

Ana leans forward and growls quietly into his ear.

"If you aren't hard in five seconds I will rip it off..." She slowly massages the hardening dick, Reinhardt tilts his neck to the aggressive alpha, a low whine escaping his lips. She bites down on the hard muscle tasting the scent on the skin, she moans happily and slides down on the cock. "Good boy" She caresses his hair, he nuzzles her neck and moans wrapping his strong arms around Ana, trying his best to please her and hold on when he's being used like a bucking bronco.

\----------------------------------

Angela yawns into her desk, resting her head on her arms. Why did she have to spend most of the night fucking the brains out of her alpha. She knew she had catch up work along with appointments and today's work. If only she could drink coffee, that is the problem, pregnancy is great and all, but no coffee, Angela has drank coffee since she was fourteen... madness.

"-gler? Doctor Ziegler?... Hello?" Zarya stands looking at a drooling Angela asleep on her desk. She kicks the desk leg causing a thud. Angela startles awake with a snort.

"JA!... OH... Zarya your appointment is..." She looks at the clock. "... right now, I do apologise, haa haaaa..." Angela's cheeks turns red. Zarya chuckles and sits down not even mentioning the paper clip stuck to her cheek.

"Okay, I have problem with lower back. I lifted box earlier in hangar for the transport for mission. But, Lena startle me causing me to twist spine" Zarya shows Angela where.

"Oh, dear. Onto the bed and show me" Angela gets up. She feels around her back while the huge woman talks.

"Yes. I am almost happy she is gone for week so I can heal" Zarya chuckles. Angela presses on a nerve.

"She what!" She yells in shock.

"Aargge!" Zarya flinches.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Angela pushes on top of her palms causing three loud pops from Zarya's back. "There all better, excuse me!" She hurries out of the office. Zarya blinks. She stands up slowly and moves around, she nods impressed. 

"Athena! Where is Ana?" Angela walks down the corridor.

"Ana is in the Officer's Lounge" Angela sighs and heads there.

Once there she tries to open the door, she frowns and mumbles about possibly forgetting the code.

"Athena, what is the code to the Officer's Lounge, please? I think I forgot" 

"Ana has locked the door from the inside" Angela blinks from the answer. Suddenly the door opens and Ana emerges, they look at each other, her eyes flit to an exhausted Reinhardt, she can definitely smell the pheromones in the air...

"... I was looking for you" She suddenly feels extremely embarrassed even though she is a doctor, Ana herself has caught Angela and Fareeha in the act multiple times and never cared.

"You found out about Lena. Good" She motions for her to follow.

She follows Ana's fast pace, what is it with Amaris and walking so damn so fast. When they reach Ana's office they enter and sit in silence for a moment, Ana is sat rubbing her temples slowly.

"Jack is being a miserable miser. I shall try my best to get her home" She opens her eyes to look at Angela who is fiddling with her fingers looking around. "I'm sorry, for making you keep such a secret from Fareeha"

"Hmm? Oh, please, it's okay! I should be sorry... I let my emotions get in the way..." She itches her cheek. 

"No. It was wrong of me. Let's just move on with it and try to deal with the issue day by day. Your big blue omega eyes and presence nullified my daughter's wrath" Ana smirks folding her legs, Angela blushes.

"Ja..." She gets up. "If you'll excuse me I have a lot of work" She leaves the office. Ana sighs picking up her phone.

\------------------------------------

Switching through several music choices, Amèlie sighs heavily rubbing the back of her neck. The therapy was hard and she needed to relax, she needed to stop the voices and control. Happy with a choice she curls up on the bed hugging her knees. 

She shivers and sweats, she needs to run away, but where will both her and her pup be safe? She has no one but herself. She opens her eyes and sees Lena's goggles on the bedside table. That's not true... she has an alpha... someone that loves her like the flowers love the rain. She sits up holding her stomach, that wasn't a smart move.

"Hey. Gorilla. Where is Lena? I want to see 'er" Amèlie drums her fingers waiting for a response. "I know you're there, I can virtually 'ear you eating peanut butter" She looks around.

"Hn harummghh what? What do you want? Lena? Uuhhh she's busy" Winston's voice didn't hide anything. Did she leave her? Couldn't take the heat? Didn't want a pup? Amèlie's eyes start to water.

"Right. I get it" She lays down.

"Uh oh..." Winston calls for Angela.

\--------------------------------

Angela walks into the control room looking at the monitor. She hits Winston on his huge arm.

"Are you an idiot! She is extremely vulnerable! And just had her first therapy" She glares at him. He looks shocked down at her. She goes through and sits on Amèlie's bed. She rubs the quietly crying woman's back.

"Amèlie... Lena hasn't left you... Morrison sent her on a week-long mission to London this morning. It was quite fast, none of us knew until she'd gone" She uses her soothing omega tone, Amèlie turns her face.

"... is that it?" Angela nods. Amèlie swiftly gets up marching to the door to bang on it with her fist a few times. "You imbecile! Why didn't you just say that! You made it look like she left!" A string of French insults left Angela giggling. 

"Is that what you all think of me? Some beaten down pregnant omega now that I've asked for 'elp?" She frowns at Angela.

"Of course not. You terrify ninety percent of residents on this base" She gets up and squeezes her shoulders, the familiar touch making her flinch. "I'll make sure you talk to her if you want to"

"Just get out" Amèlie shrugs her off and lays down. Angela smiles and leaves.

She looks at Winston before she leaves, he avoids her gaze typing away.

\----------------------------------

A couple of days later Ana waltzes into Jack's office, she projects a file from her tablet in front of him. An official order to replace Lena with Genji.

"What are you doing, Ana?" He sighs in annoyance leaning back in his chair.

"I've already sent it, Genji is already on his way" She folds her arms looking down at him.

"Why are you doing this? I sent Lena for a reason..." He folds his arms too. Ana doesn't say anything for a moment.

"We have Amèlie, she sur-..."

"We what!" Jack slams his hands on the desk standing up instantly. "When! How!"

"... a few days ago, she surrendered herself. I took her in and we are treating her. Undoing the damage Talon caused" Ana stared at Jack, his mouth gapes open a few times.

"I can't believe you'd keep this from me" He looks down at his desk, Ana felt bad from that reaction. "This is huge... we are at risk from attack... have you interrogated her?" 

"No. And I will not" She frowns at him when he looks at her. "She is pregnant. Desperate for change, something within her is reaching out, if we treat her as they did, we could jeopardise that" 

Jack leans back in the chair rubbing his chin.

"We are not in danger, she removed her chip in France" Ana waves her hand. Jack glares at her.

"Who else knows?" His voice is gruff with command, perhaps with hurt from being kept in the dark.

"Winston, myself, Angela, Fareeha, four security personnel and Lena" She keeps her stance, Jack snorts and stands up.

"Make sure you keep it that way" He goes to leave.

"Lena is... her mate. The pup is hers" She watches as Jack stops in his tracks, then keeps walking. Ana sighs and rubs her head.

\----------------------------------------

Later that day Lena arrives from London, before the hatch can fully open she jumps out and starts running. Running to where she needs to be, past Ana and the docking crew, down the hallways to the security door, hastily entering the code and scanning her eyes, running to the door where -she- is. 

She once again enters the code and scans her eyes, running inside making Winston jump and dropping his banana.

"Agh! Lena!" He blinks watching her run to the door, then looks at the monitor watching her try to open the door to Amèlie's room. He sighs letting her in.

Lena rushes in, Amèlie doesn't even react, she's reading in bed despite having not read a single line for the past minute, she could smell her.

Lena jumps forward onto the bed ducking her head under the book to look down at her cold omega, leaning on her arms either side of her body.

"Hi, Love... I'm back" She whispers down to Amèlie. Amèlie looks up into those big stupid brown eyes, she frowns and hits the back of Lena's head with her book. "Ow, bloody hell! What was tha-" Lena was cut off by being pulled down into a long deep French kiss. Lena sighs into her lover's kiss and settles between her legs, rubbing a growing hardness there.

After a minute or so, they pull apart.

"Shut up" Amèlie runs her hands up Lena's shirt to remove it, then gets to work on her belt.

"U-uh, Love, there are cameras..." Lena blinks when Amèlie grabs her chin, they stare into each other's eyes.

"I said... shut up, Cherie" She whispers in a sultry voice, she pulls Lena's mouth on hers in a ravishing kiss, tasting Lena's tongue thoroughly. "Mmmm, you left me, Cherie... didn't want to raise a pup?"

"Wh-whh-what? No! No no no! It was Jack he cornered me and sent me and I couldn't do anything and I tried to contact Ana but I couldn't get thro-aahhhhh!" Lena gasps from her rapid speech, Amèlie slid her hands into her shorts to grip the semi hard cock and gently massages it.

"Shh. I'm teasing you" She licks Lena's neck and bites it, Lena growls quietly and slides out of her trousers, she lifts Amèlie's tshirt over her head kissing the smooth skin of her stomach, up to her chest to find she isn't wearing a bra.

"I missed you so much, Love" She mumbles into her chest, sliding her shorts down her long legs. Amèlie groans in impatience, taking the head of Lena's hardness between her fingers, guiding it straight to her aroused entrance.

Lena wasted no time to slide the tip in, then out, then slowly inside the heat further and further. Amèlie gasps closing her eyes lifting her knees. Lena leans down to breath in the scent at her neck, licking, kissing and groaning. 

Winston is playing video games on a separate monitor, he hasn't noticed the goings on yet. Ana walks in, she looks at Winston, at the monitor then back at him again.

"Have you seen Lena?" She watches him play his game. 

"She ran into her room a bit ago. I turned off the sound to give them privacy" He shrugs.

"Mhmm. Have you checked on them at all?" She raises an eyebrow at him when he looks at her, she nods to the monitor. When looks, well, if a gorilla could blush Ana has seen it for the first time today. She chuckled when he scrambles to try and turn the monitor off. "What are you doing? We need to keep it on incase something happens"

"But they're... they're...! " He nods at the screen several times. Ana laughs and pats his shoulder while leaving the room.

Lena thrusts into Amèlie at quick tempo sat up rubbing the outside of her thighs, watching her come undone, watching the damp glisten on her skin and her breast jostle with each movement. Amèlie has an arm resting over her forehead and the other stretched out resting her fingers on Lena's stomach.

Lena moves her hands to cares the sides of her body, she flinches under the touch and arches her back moaning. Lena groans at the sight thrusting hard in the soft wetness, making the slapping sounds louder and breathing heavier between them. Amèlie never did make much noise during sex, apart from during her heat and now it seems, those little moaning sounds from her gaping mouth is driving her crazy.

Leaning down, Lena kisses her favourite soft breasts leaving marks on each of them.

"You're so beautiful, babe..." She breathes out onto the damp skin.

"D-don't call me babe..." Amèlie wraps her legs around the little alpha's waist and squeezes her cock. She growls into her neck and shoves her hips forward, Amèlie smiles into the brown mess of hair at the show of dominance. "Finish me off, Cherie" She whispers in a husky voice into her ear, Lena groans leaning up putting her hands onto the bed.

She rolls her hips quickly into her omega who grips her shoulders whining out loud, she knew she was close, the walls around her quivered.

"Come on, Love... cum for me" Lena dips her head to kiss a nipple. Amèlie digs her nails into her shoulders and pants out hard bringing her knees up, Lena sucks in air through her teeth burying her face into her neck slowing down as she came herself, pumping her seed into Amèlie. 

"Oh fuck... I love you" Lena gently and slowly rolls her hips against Amèlie's in miniscule motions, she kisses her neck breathing in the essence she let off after sex. After a minute or so she withdraws and lays beside her, watching her walk to the bathroom.

When she comes back they both get under the covers, this time Amèlie rests her head on top Lena's chest, not saying a word she falls into a peaceful sleep. Lena nuzzles her hair kissing it a few times and rests.

\------------------------------------

Several months later, in the Officer's Lounge, Reinhardt is knitting with Angela.

"And done" He lifts a beanie with an intricate design, he pops it on his head, Angela giggles at him.

"It suits you" She rests a hand on her now huge belly. Her phone starts to ring. "Hello, Fareeha. I'm sat with Reinhardt knitting with my feet up... no, I'm not working... no, I'm not lying..." She frowns.

"We are knitting hats!" His voice booms over.

"I shall see you later. Honestly, that woman..." Angela takes out her tablet to answer some emails, ignoring the look the man is giving her.

Lena pops her head in the door.

"Hi, Loves, any of you seen Amèlie? I've been looking for her... I had to go into town to get her latest craving" She holds up a plastic bag.

"I think she went to your room" Angela looks over her glasses, the perky Brit nods and zooms away.

\----------------------------------

Looking out of the window at the ocean crashing against the cliffs, Amèlie holds her barely protruding stomach, despite being far along she is hardly showing. She rubs her eyes from not blinking, the morning therapy was hard as it always is. She must remind herself each day it isn't torture, she is free to roam now, her memories are starting to fully come back.

The night terrors are almost gone, she used to wake up scratching and beating or strangling poor Lena... she sighs at the thought. But, the thing that grounds her is the annoying troublesome Lena... the one who she made her pup with.

"There you are! Been looking all over! Got the stuff you wanted" Amèlie startles from her thoughts when Lena enters the quarters, she begins unpacking the bag. Honey and crackers. She whisks them away to devour. "Can I have one?"

"No" Amèlie's reply was full of food, Lena laughs at the sight. She smiles leaning on her arms on the counter, thanks to Angela and Winston, Amèlie's skin has stared to turn back to normal, Angela didn't want to do too much because of the pup. "What are you staring at?" Amèlie arches an eyebrow at her.

"Just my gorgeous beautiful girl that I love" Lena smiles up at her, stretching across the counter. Amèlie blushes and looks away. Lena's phone rings, she sighs as it breaks the mood.

"Hello cavalry's here... what! Oh shit... oh shit... okay... okay!" She hangs up and looks at Amèlie. "Uuhhh... Angie's gone into labour and I need to go and find Fareeha... will you be okay?" Lena looks stressed out. Amèlie waves her hand.

"By all means" Lena bolts out of the door. She smiles and looks into the honey jar, maybe she should say 'I love you' back one day...

"I... love you" She sucks some honey off of her finger humming in delight. "I love you, honey..." Amèlie blinks and slams the jar on the counter blushing madly. "Honestly. Pathetic"

\-------------------------------

A blue flash darts around the Overwatch Gibraltar base, startling everyone in it's wake.

"Fareeha! Fareehaa! Oi! You seen Fareeha! 'Ello? For fuck sake!" Lena dashes around like a comet, in desperation, not even realising she left without her boots. She runs to the hangar and grabs the intercom.

"Fareeha Amari if you aren't fucking here I'm going to fuck you over a barrel!" Lena yells into the microphone without thinking, a round of laughter echos from the people there. She doesn't care trying to catch her breath, she spots the damn woman not far away blushing like mad marching over with a face of thunder.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Fareeha whispers harshly.

"Angelahasgoneintolabourandivebeentryi-mmpphhphh" Fareeha puts her hand over the hyper woman's mouth.

"Calm down... what is wrong with Angela?" She arches an eyebrow, knowing if her emotions got the better of her Lena would only get worse.

"Angela... labour... now!" Lena pushes on Fareeha's shoulders. Her eyes go wide and sprints out of the hangar, Lena weakly jogs after her.

\-------------------------------

Once at the medical bay, Jesse is sat outside reading.

"There you are... thought you were gonna aaaand she's gone" Jesse watches Fareeha disregard him going straight inside, Lena flops on the chair exhausted. "You okay there?" He pokes her, earning him a growl.

Inside, Reinhardt is helping Angela pace the room, she smiles at her alpha's arrival.

"I'm so sorry..." Angela hushed Fareeha by placing a finger on her lips, she grips her forearms and digs her nails grunting loudly from a contraction. Fareeha tries her best to not look in pain, but her skin is being shredded.

"It's okay, Liebling. I'm afraid I've been lying to you... I've had contractions since last night, little ones that is. And my water just broke, so... " She leans on her, getting tired, Fareeha rubs her back.

"It's okay... I'm here now" She helps Angela into bed, looking at a machine monitoring the baby's heart. She nuzzles Angela's cheek and kisses it trying to comfort her, it wasn't really working.

\----------------------------------

Outside Lena is looking at the ceiling with a smile.

"This will be me soon..." She stretches a hand out in front of her.

"Great another you running 'round wi' a bit o' assassin in it... just what the doc ordered" Jesse flinches when Lena spins around to punch his arm, he puts his hand against her cheek to keep her away and her flailing arms trying to reach him. They both stop looking at the person stood in front of them. Amèlie raises an eyebrow, arms around herself.

"Hi, Love..." Lena's face is squished by Jesse's hand.

"Ma'am" He nods his head. Lena detangles herself and sits up.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get some drinks with me for the people who will undoubtedly wait here" She looks away.

"Great idea, Love! Let's go!" Lena grabs Amèlie by the hand and strides off. Jesse just chuckles to himself.

When they come back; Ana, Hanzo, Reinhardt, Jesse, Jack, Hana and Brigitte are sat waiting.

"Hey, guys! Amèlie got us some drinks!" Lena puts the bag on the coffee table and sits next to her girlfriend, who chose to sit away from the group. They gave their thanks and chatted amongst themselves.

After a few hours Fareeha burst out of the room.

"She's starting to push!" She looks excited and terrified at the same time.

"Get back in there, you idiot!" Ana shoos her away.

"OH-EM-GEE I like can't wait!" Hana claps her hands.

The atmosphere was definitely a happy one, but Amèlie felt on edge. Would they feel this happy for Lena? She hoped they did, there was still a bad taste for her, and quite right so.

The doors opened again, this time the nurse came out with a smile.

"Everything is okay, a healthy boy, with a good pair of lungs. You can see them in a few moments" The nurse laughs when everyone stands up and cheers, Ana wipes her eyes comforting a crying Reinhardt. Lena hugs Amèlie tightly, whispering in her ear.

"This will soon be us... I can't wait" She kisses her cheek.

\---------------------------------

Lena walks into the room, she sees Angela holding to the skin of her chest a small covered bundle, Fareeha's face is lowered looking into it, holding onto impossibly tiny fingers speaking quietly. She watches them for a long moment, until Angela looks up and smiles, she looks exhausted yet beaming with joy.

"Come over, Lena. Meet Max" She looks down at the tiny thing and kisses the dark hair on his head. Lena walks over and sits next to Fareeha who's too distracted to take much notice.

"Awwww... look at his little face... Fareeha's nose and your blue eyes... wow, he's alert... hiiiii, mate, I'm your awesome aunt Lena. We're gonna get into so much trouble together" She strokes the top of his hand, but his eyes are only looking at Fareeha.

"Where's Amèlie?" Angela looks around.

"She felt more comfortable outside" Lena stands up. "I better get back to her... well done, Angie" She kisses her forehead and leaves.

Amèlie looks up at Lena, who leans down and hugs her tightly whispering in her ear.

"I love you, Amè... I can't wait to see our pup... You've done so well, I'm so proud of you" Lena sniffles into her shoulder. Amèlie just sighs into her ear.

"Don't go getting emotional" She says in her even voice. Leaning her cheek on Lena's shoulder and fiddling with the front of her tshirt, she bites her lip. Feeling apprehension she takes a breath. "Lena... I... lo..."

"Hm?" Lena sits, still leaning on Amèlie in a hug.

"I love... you" Her cheeks blushed and looked away when Lena sat up instantly, eyes wide.

"That's the first time you..."

"Shut up"

Lena takes her hand and leads her away from the medical bay of the base. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

"MmmLena... Mmphhff-hey" Amèlie grabs Lena's cheeks with her hand pushing her away. She was led back to Lena's quarters and set upon by the alpha herself. "What are you doing, Cherie... your friend just gave birth" She arches an eyebrow, Lena's pupils are wide, she rubs her hips.

"You never said that to me before... I know you did, but I know how much you... bloody hell, I just love you" She starts to kiss her again slowly, placing both hands on her small stomach.

Amèlie sighs, she leads her to the bedroom and pushes Lena on the bed. Lena stares wide-eyed, heart thumping against her chest. 

"Take your clothes off" She watches Lena struggle to hurry out of her clothes, while she takes her time. She snickers at the half-mast aimed at her, the mood has certainly changed from before. 

Running her hands over her bare skin on the barely protruding stomach, she looks in the mirror thoughtfully. She hasn't put any weight on, apart from a slightly larger stomach, her breasts are bigger though and more sensitive.

She looks down when her pup starts to move around, a comforting feeling, without this life inside of her any form of salvation would have been impossible, redemption is her only wish, something that Lena is all too happy give. They are all she needs. She looks over at the alpha, that of which has a stupid look on her face, she's sure if there was a tail it would be wagging. 

Amèlie rolls her eyes and walks to the bed, crawling over Lena she drags her plump lips along the alpha's neck, sweet sounds fill the air when she kisses the pulse point, Lena grunts with impatience and moves her face so that they can share a warm romantic kiss, Lena rubs her hand over Amèlie's lower back, and the other snakes it's way down her stomach to find the heat between her legs. Amèlie hums in pleasure and relaxation, she gently pushes Lena down so she can sit on top of her. 

Looking down at the woman between her legs she felt something, something different, a sensation in her chest. Her heart was beating faster from emotion.

"Love?" She was snapped out of her thoughts when Lena brushed a tear from her eye, a tear of love perhaps? Taking in a deep breath she guides Lena to sit up, gently placing her ear between her breasts to listen to her quickening heart, softly rubbing the ruffled brown hair. 

"Hear that? It's for you, Cherie" She kisses the top of Lena's head who whines wrapping her arms around her lover. Lena begins to gently kiss Amèlie's breasts knowing how sensitive they are now, gently teasing a nipple with the bottom of her tongue to make it erect for her to suck on. Amèlie gasps holding onto her slim shoulders, she begins to rub and grind her wet and hot pussy against Lena's erection, earning a quiet aroused growl.

"No more teasing, Mmm fill me" She whispered in a husky voice making something snap in her alpha, she pushed her back onto the bed in hast inserting the hot tip of her cock into Amèlie. She moaned loudly grabbing Lena's wrists. "C-careful now... not so mmmmrough" She tilts her head to show her neck with a whine, Lena moans licking the skin there mumbling apologies, kissing down the soft skin until she came to her stomach leaving a few more.

Lena sits up looking down at the beautiful creature below her, her dark purple skin is turning pale, but whatever colour she is Lena says she is the most beautiful being in existence. She leans her pelvis forward to fully insert herself with a grunt, rubbing the thighs either side of hers. She gently turns Amèlie to lay on her side because it's more comfortable for her, then lifts a leg over her shoulder, that's the thing with ballet dancers... bendy.

With a sigh she starts moving slowly at first, her insides quiver and spasm making it hard to hold on, Lena kisses the inside of her knee and rubs her clit up and down. Amèlie whines, her breathing getting faster, she starts moving too wanting to reach that peak sooner rather than later. 

Lena grunts and thrusts in short bursts trying to pushing her over, until finally Amèlie arches her back letting out a panting moan which Lena hasn't heard before. She growls and leans down thrusting harder, sweat pouring down her back chasing her own release. Her muscles below begins to tighten and arches her back in orgasm releasing everything inside, pushing Amèlie over the edge again.

Just as Lena is panting about to recover, Amèlie pulls her down by the neck whispering in her ear.

"Mark me, Cherie... now... please" She begs, instead of demands, which is what she usually does, her lust ridden eyes boring into Lena's. Without a second thought, Lena kisses her way to her neck and bites down. Amèlie sucks in air through her teeth, Lena growls deep in her chest to any unknown threat in the room, even though there wasn't any, she holds her there firmly smoothing a hand over where the pup grows that happens to be kicking around like mad, Amèlie puts a hand over hers.

\-------------------------------------------

Later on when both had calmed down and relaxed, Lena is kissing and licking the mate mark she left on Amèlie, who just lays there with her eyes closed, back pressed against her mate, feeling their pup move.

"Mmmm, Love you" Lena stops her attention on Amèlie's neck and nuzzles her hair purring loudly.

Amèlie smiles to herself, an actual smile she hasn't done in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we know what will happen next...


	8. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we know what might happen this chapter! The finale!

A few days later Lena is visiting Angela, Fareeha and their new pup. A little thing with dark hair covering his head, his skin is lighter than Fareeha's but his eyes are like Angela's. 

Angela has Max propped up on her legs, loosely wrapped in a soft blanket, he waves his limbs around, gurgling and looking at her. Lena looks at him then at Angela.

"Are they usually that active?" She looks back at him. Angela laughs a bit.

"Some of them are. This one does sleep a lot when he's not permanently attached to me" Angela smiles at him and gently strokes his face.

Fareeha walks in and sits on the other side of Angela, she nuzzles her hair and kisses the side of her head purring. Angela hums in delight and leans into her, Lena could feel a different energy eradiate from the both of them, Fareeha is definitely calmer... but, would turn on a sixpence and rip you to shreds if you so much as raised a finger in argument to Angela.

"Lena, would you like to hold him?" Angela's words snapped her out of her thoughts, the look Fareeha was giving her told her that the alpha thought... no, It was not okay, not what the omega thought. Lena tried her best not to giggle.

"He looks so comfy and cosy where he is thouugh. Aren't you?" Lena gently strokes her finger down his face, even that warranted a stern look from the new alpha parent. Lena couldn't help but feel a little threatened and withdrew her hand, Angela looks at her then at Fareeha.

"Honestly. It's Lena, you fool" She hits her on the thigh, Fareeha blinks looking at her then gives the puppy dog eyes, Angela rolls her eyes. "Reign it in, big scary alpha"

"Sorry, Lena..." 

"Hah, s'ok, Love! I'd be protective too! It's natural. I'll leave you alone, I'll see if Amèlie has woken up" She hops up off the couch making Max jump looking perplexed, Angela laughs, Fareeha looks worried and nuzzles his cheek.

\----------------------------------------

Fighting the bed sheets Amèlie is trapped in a nightmare, they're damp from a cold sweat, panting and clawing at her skin trying to reach out for something, her voice whines in pained desperation. 

Lena stands looking at the bedroom door pained for her mate's strife. Slowly making her way to the bed, she kneels down putting her hands either side of Amèlie's body, it's already making a difference because the violent movements calm somewhat. Lena lowers her face to into her neck to still the poor woman's movement's, Lena purrs loudly into the soft skin kissing the new mark.

"Amèlie, sweetheart... wake up... it's okay" She whispers into her ear purring, laying into her side she wraps her arms around the fidgety omega. "Shh, I'm here now"

Amèlie goes stiff and snaps her eyes open, she pushes Lena onto her back, before she can react the hands are already around her throat.

"Uff, Amè it's m-urkkk!" Lena chokes from her throat being squeezed either side, she grabs her wrists in desperation. Amèlie's eyes are dark, face blank. Lena didn't want to do much because of their pup, but... she headbutts her. Amèlie falls off of her panting, Lena holds her eye spluttering and gasping.

"Agh, b-b-bloody hell... Amè, Love, are you okay?" She checks on her poor lover immediately, she's curled up holding her face.

"I told you before, Cherie, never the face..." She grumbles through her hands. Lena laughs and holds her tightly.

"You okay?" Lena nuzzles and rubs her back soothingly.

"Mmm" Amèlie just lays there feeling terrible, these outbursts don't happen often, but when they do she finds it hard to forgive herself.

"I got you now, Love. It's okay, don't worry" Lena kisses her sweetly a few times. "I mean... I know you tried to kill me and all, but-" Lena grins a toothy smile.

"Ugh" Amèlie shoves her face away causing Lena to laugh. Lena kisses her again drawing her love into her arms, so they lay there, warm and protected in each other's embrace kissing lovingly as is nothing else mattered or existed.

"... are you hard?" Amèlie raises a sophisticated eyebrow at the cheeky alpha.

"Hmm, might be? Who knows?" She rubs her face into the warmth of Amèlie's bosom. 

"I can feel it on my 'ip, Cherie. I'm not in the mood" She stretches her body out like a cat, rubbing past the arousal of her alpha causing a purr to emit from her bosom by Lena her.

"Love, then why are your cheeks flushed in that way, and your heart beating like bonkers in your chest hmm? Hmm?" She kisses her neck and exposed chest from the thin tank top.

"Mmm, I'm thinking about, ahh... 'oney and crackers" She scratches Lena's scalp gently and hooks her long leg around to twine around her thigh, to press her lover's arousal into her own. Lena growls gently nuzzling her breast, kissing her chest between words.

"You. Are. Warranting. A. Good. Shag... missy" Lena yelps when Amèlie pulls the top of her ear like a bad pup.

"Language, Cherie..." She licks and nibbles the shell of her ear, sending shivers through Lena's spine and a long withdrawn gasp. The alpha and omega atmosphere is slowly changing between them and being established, Amèlie licking and kissing her alpha's neck and ear, whining and baring her neck, desperate for that attention only saved for her. She feels her pup kick and move around, grounding her even more, a sense of normality in her mind.

Lena removes both of their clothes, she inhales her scent from her hair and neck and shudders again. Amèlie kisses her deeply, rubbing her tongue softly against hers, nibbling on her lips, Lena moans into the ministrations laid upon her, Amèlie's hands run over Lena's back, sides, stomach, pelvis. Just missing that area that wants to be touched.

Lena, with soft force, gains control over their kissing, she drags her fingers down the long body of her lover, relishing in the twinges from a particularly ticklish area. She slips her hand lower to the bottom of her wet pussy, her finger instantly slicked, maddeningly slow she drags it up through the folds past the opening to the hardened clit, swirling the digit twice. Amèlie grips Lena's arm panting hard, sweating already.

"Feeling it, Love?" Lena whispers low into her lips, she responds with a nod and more kisses. Lena slips a finger inside the warmth of her pussy and moans starting to massage that area she knows too well. Amèlie whines and gasps at first, burying her face into Lena's neck and wrapping her arms around her. 

They lay together like that, breathing each other's scents in feeling safe, Lena slowly rubs Amèlie inside slipping another finger inside, Amèlie audibly whines against her skin panting and writhing against her body.

"Cum for me, Love... I got you" Lena's alpha intent pushes the omega over the edge, her orgasm crashing over her body, she moans as each wave pushes her and from Lena softly curling her fingers into each spasm.

After a little while Amèlie opens her heavy eyelids, Lena is staring into them, pupils dark and lust filled. She kisses her alpha and whispers.

"Take me slow, Cherie..." Lena groans rubbing her face into her warm neck, Amèlie turns in her arms so her back is pressed against Lena's front, she leans a hand back to run her long fingers through Lena's messy brown hair, and reached between her legs to finally connect them.

Lena's voice breaks when she slides fully inside, feeling each other's pulse. She slides an arm under the pillow and the other around Amèlie's stomach, she sighs into her neck starting steady but firm thrusts and jerks of her hips. Amèlie groans and grinds back into her.

"Harder..." She whispers back to her stroking her cheek.

"Bloody hell, Amè, you're driving me crazy. You're amazing..." Lena kisses her and holds her hip, she begins to drive harder causing her lover to audibly pant.

Their bodies sweat against each other, slapping on each other from Lena's pelvis on Amèlie's backside. Lena picks her speed up, finding it hard to carry on. Her hand rubs over Amèlie's glistening skin to find her clitoris, she only had to roll her finger over it a few times to send her over.

Her orgasm caught her off guard, Amèlie yelped and begins to pant, whining shakily on each breath. Her clamping on Lena was too much, she bursts inside thrusting in time with Amèlie's spasms arching her back and huffing.

"Babe, that was..." Lena purrs and kisses her neck, Amèlie catches her breath moving her face to kiss her partner, slowly rubbing her scalp soothingly. "Mmm I love it when you do it that" She nuzzles her, Amèlie chuckles in her warm sultry voice, she sighs and closes her eyes, letting sleep slowly take her being soothed from her alpha's purring. 

\-------------------------------

A few days later at breakfast, most of the Overwatch agents were eating, mainly to see the new pup. He is sleeping soundly against Fareeha's shoulder as she eats, of course no one dares to ask to hold him or get too close, she is very much the protective alpha.

"Mmmm, Ana, as usual your tea is amazing" Angela smiles as she inhales the cup close to her nose. Ana puts a hefty bowl of porridge with honey in front of her.

"Eat up now, you're still healing" She pats the new mother's head with affection, which she gladly does. 

Jesse looks across the table at Lena and Amèlie, who is on her second bowl of porridge with extra honey.

"I'm wonderin' somethin'" He leans forward, Lena looks up from her tea, Amèlie disregards him. "Why does Lena have a nice shiner and you have a little cut on your lip?" He tilts his head. Amèlie stops eating for a moment looking uncomfortable, shifting in her seat. She doesn't want people knowing she still has moments where she blacks out. They still don't fully trust her.

"The throes of love?" Lena shrugs. Ana slaps the back of his head and gives him his food. Hanzo sighs deeply blowing gently on his tea, Lena laughs and rubs Amèlie's thigh but the laughter causes Max to stir, earning a stern look from Fareeha. She nuzzles his head and kisses it, he yawns and stretches settling again. Angela pokes her.

"Liebling, you can't expect everyone to be silent, it's fine" She kisses her cheek and adjusts Max's little baby hat. Amèlie watches them with longing in her eyes, she feels ready for her own, at first she was scared and just wanted to run until she was isolated, but now... she feels she doesn't want to do that anymore.

A part of her is frightened because of Reaper, she has a feeling Sombra is covering for her, she is eternally greatfull for that.

"Fareeha, let me hold my grandson for a while" Ana holds her arms out, she wasn't asking either. Fareeha certainly didn't want to until she received a sharp jab in the ribs from Angela's elbow. She gently hands him over looking worried.

"Mind his head... be careful" She warns with worry. Ana just looks at her.

"Honestly, the amount of babies and small children I've held in my life... Oohh are you opening your eyes? Good morning, Habibti, that was a big yawn. Your mother used to yawn and stretch like that, look at your eyes... mama's eyes" She smiles down at the squirming pup in her arms, he coos and yawns again stretching his little arms above his head. "Aww, Fareeha used to do that" She smiles down at him.

"All babies do that- agh!" Jesse flinches grabbing the table - Ana and Hanzo kicked him in unison. "I'm takin' ma coffee and leavin!" He sulks away, Angela laughs gently, she knew Jesse loves him because Max is cuddled in the soft blanket gifted by him right now adorned in cowboys and horses.

Amèlie gets up and cleans her bowl, she thanks Ana leaving the rest to go do her usual morning routine. Which is spend it doing gentle exercise at the gym, without Lena despite her complaints. Lena watches her leave with sad eyes which eventually fall to her butt. She blinks when Max lets out a cry and wriggles slowly in Ana's arms, Angela holds her arms out.

"I know, Schätzli, it's been ten minutes without any milk, oohh I'm sorry, here you go, shh" She soothes him before he latches to her breast. Fareeha leans her cheek on Angela's shoulder, looking lovingly down at her pup. 

"Eugh, my tea is too sweet now from you guys" Lena puts her tea down. Angela snickers and sips from her cup. 

\------------------------------------

A few months later, in the Officer's Lounge; Amèlie, Lena, Angela and Reinhardt were enjoying a quiet evening watching the television. 

Amèlie was making very good progress in her rehabilitation, she has only had two night-terrors since the last incident, her skin has paled more so you can hardly see the purple hue, she still is wary at times but things seem to be going well. She finally looks like she's pregnant now, nearing the end of her third trimester she now has a rounded bump, still, it's small considering how huge Angela was. Her swollen feet are resting on Lena's lap so she can massage her sore ankles.

Angela is laid back halfway in a recliner cuddled up with Max on her chest, she's answering emails and doing a little work, all one handed as she rubs his back gently. Lena calls her the "Mega-Mum", because she doesn't seem to stop.

Reinhardt, as usual is knitting as he watches the screen, he's really taken to knitting. His project at the moment is jumpers for Brigitte's cat... he's working on one that's a Swedish flag jumper.

Amèlie looks at her tablet from a message, she's allowed a tablet if Lena monitors it, which she doesn't because Lena trusts her, that makes her feel good. Staring at the screen her heart begins to thud. A purple skull stares at her, her eyes flick to Lena who's still focused on the screen and so is Reinhardt, Angela is occupied with a fussy Max.

She opens the skull.

:Hola, Cariña ;):

*What do you want, Sombra?*

:So cold. I wanted to see how my Araña pequeña is doing. And the pup:

Amèlie's heart missed a beat and tensed up.

*Don't threaten me*

:Pff. How do you think Talon and Gabe haven't found you? I'm truly asking. I miss you:

She thinks for a moment, her assumptions were true. A wash of relief sweeps through her body, but, there must be more to this.

*There must be something you want*

:Honestly... no. I've been watching your rehab, amor... it breaks my heart. What they did. I'm glad you're finding peace...:

*... thank you*

:I suppose what we had is over huh:

*It was never anything. Just two bodies needing something*

:I guess. Anyway, I sent you something... for your pup. I'll keep in contact. If you need me... you know what to do. Besos:

And with that, she was gone. Amèlie rubs between her eyes, she didn't need that stress. Lena rubs her leg.

"Love? You okay?" Lena's voice always soothes her worries, she looks over at those light brown eyes filled with worry. She laces their fingers together.

"D'accord" She rubs her belly and leans against the pillows watching the screen. Max's little voice fills the room every now and then, sometimes fussing over needing to feed.

\---------------------------------

Later on, Amèlie is in the kitchen with Jesse. He's making a sandwich while she is preparing strawberries.

"Yeah, so, I told him, I don't mind him wearin' mah shirts in bed, just don't wipe my cum off with 'em" He shakes his head laying cheese on the baguette. Amèlie stops and looks at him.

"Just keep a box of tissues by the bed" She goes back to her strawberries, Jesse raises his eyebrows. 

"Yeah, Darlin', I know. But, Hanzo says it's mighty wasteful... Yeah, I know. He can use his own damn clothes" He shakes his head.

Amèlie suddenly grabs the edge of the counter and gasps grabbing the bottom of her pelvis, whispering in French through a gasp. Jesse looks at her.

"Please don't tell me what I think is goin' on..." He looks a little scared. Amèlie yelps and leans forward panting for a moment then calms down.

"I... was 'aving these little pains all day... but... but I thought it was indigestion" She looks down. Jesse bites his lip.

"Let's just... get ya to the med bay. I don't want to deliver a pup" His attempt at brightening the situation falls flat when he receives a death glare. He takes her arm and helps her walk, telling Athena about their oncoming arrival. 

When they arrive he hands her over to the nurses, Lena isn't there yet, he's about to leave when he feels her grab his arm.

"You can't! D-don't leave me... please... please" She begs him, her scared omega voice echoes to his alpha senses. He looks down into her frightened eyes, shiny with tears. This is the first time he has seen her so vulnerable, so weak, so scared... so human. He takes her hand and nods to the nurses.

"I'll stay until Lena gets here. You need to get changed okay, Darlin'?" He calmly says smiling, she takes a breath and nods. Then, of all times, her water breaks. 

"I'll just go" She lets him go.

In her room she is pacing holding her lower back, breathing in time with Jesse through a contraction. 

"'Ow do you know so much about birth?" She sighs laying down.

"Me? Oh, I just read this here pamphlet while you were getting changed" He waves the pamphlet. She sighs watching the screen monitor her pup's heart.

They both jump when Lena barges in panting.

"Love! I'm here! I'm so sorry, baby, I'm so sorry!" She runs over and kisses Amèlie, checking her, kissing her forehead then her lips again.

"Merde, you scared me" Amèlie frowns pushing her face away.

"How is he? She? I don't care! As long you're both safe! Cripes, it's happening it's happening bloody hell they'll be here soon a little bundle will I be a good mum-" Lena frantically speaks and pants sitting on the bed.

"Lena, you are stressing me out..." Amèlie rubs between her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Lena nuzzles her. Jesse claps his hands together.

"Ladies, I'll leave you to your moment" He tips his hat but as he turns to leave Amèlie grabs his sleeve. He looks at her, something in her expression stills him.

"Please... stay" She leans forward as a contraction takes her. He nods and silently sits in the chair next to her. Lena holds her hand kneeling on the bed.

"That's it Amè! One-two-three fwooo breathe! One-thw-agh okay you're gripping my hand a bit hard, Love, owowowow! That hurts really bad!" Lena flinches. Amèlie and Jesse give her an incredulous look. "... sorry. Back to breathing! One-two-three fwooo!"

"Oh will you just shut up" Amèlie snaps and leans against the pillows, Jesse snickers at the pair. Amèlie sighs running her fingers through Lena's hair, all is obviously forgiven.

The doctor walks in to examine her.

"Six centimetres, you're moving along quite fast. Good for you!" She smiles at the them, Lena doting on her wiping her forehead. "If you need anything just come and get me. I will be outside"

\---------------------------

Fareeha gently rubs Angela's back as she sleeps, laying against her chest on the couch in their quarters, she watches their pup sleep soundly beside her with a smile.

Angela's tablet bleeps from a message, she looks over to see the sender is from Jesse. Making sure Angela is still sleeping she opens it.

*Amèlie in labour gonna give birth in next few hours. Mebbe you wanna come down cuz I know you wanted to help*

She taps away from it and wraps her arms around her omega inhaling her hair. She watches their pup protectively and her mate while they rest.

\---------------------------

An hour later Amèlie chews on some ice that Lena feeds her, she is exhausted laying on her side. Lena whispers sweet nothings close to her face looking deeply into her eyes, kissing her lips and the tip of her nose. She massages her lower back for comfort and relief, feeding her ice cubes when she asks and dabbing her face with a cool flannel.

Jesse slowly paces outside the room looking at his tablet, he looks at Ana and Reinhardt. 

"Angela ain't respondin' which is damn weird..." He scratches under his hat. Ana hums and gets up.

"I think I know what's going on..." She walks away.

\--------------------------

Fareeha answers the knocking on the door, to come face to face with her mother's stern eyes.

"Hello, Habibti. Angela in?" She tries to peek past.

"Asleep with Max" Just then they hear Angela talking with Max cooing loudly. Fareeha just looks at Ana.

"What's wrong, Fareeha? Why won't you let her go?" Ana folds her arms.

"She needs to be with him" Fareeha shifts her feet. Ana sighs.

"I know you still don't trust Amèlie, but I do. It's Angela's wish to be there. You can be outside with the little one, and she can always go to him" Ana sighs and turns away. "Think about what Angela wants" She leaves Fareeha standing in the door, she shuts it and goes back to her family sitting with them on the floor.

Angela is lifting Max in the air, talking to him sweetly in a high voice in Swiss-German, she kisses his nose when she brings him down. He smiles and coos at her.

"Was that Ana? What did she want? Wiiiiiiii!" She giggles when Max kicks his legs.

"Amèlie is in labour" Fareeha looks at the floor.

"What! Why didn't they just message me!" She snaps her head to her. Fareeha looks at Angela in the eye.

"You should be resting and concentrating on o-" Before Fareeha could finish her sentence, Angela places a finger on her lips, looking down she takes a breath.

"Don't you dare... finish what you're about to say. And don't you dare use your alpha influence over me. Lena is my friend, and so is Amèlie" She keeps her voice steady, Max begins to cry sensing his parents stress, Angela picks him up and holds him close shushing gently into his ear, she looks at her. "Pack him a bag and meet me there" 

With absolution, Angela grabs two soft blankets to wrap Max in and leaves, leaving her In-the-dog-house alpha stood alone.

\----------------------------

On her arrival, Angela hands Max to Ana then strides into the room.

"Sorry I'm la-... te" She looks at scene before her putting her fist against her lips, what on earth is happening could only happen here.

Lena is twisted in some form of contortion because Amèlie is gripping her hand so hard, her face is so red in fear of a breakage, not daring to say anything.

"Aahaaa I need... " Lena puts her aching hand on an ice pack leaning back in her chair. Amèlie looks exhausted, panting against her pillows, she looks at Angela and smiles. She walks over to the exhausted woman and dabs her face with a cold cloth.

"It's okay, I'm here to help. Breath easy now..." Angela tucks some strands of hair away from her face. She gets ready for delivery by changing into scrubs and disinfecting her hands, she feels guilty about what she said to Fareeha, but it was out of order. They will have to talk later.

"What took so long, Angie?" Lena looks up at her sounding a little hurt. Angela sighs, choosing to examine Amèlie first.

"You are so nearly ready to push, Sweetie" She smiles at the both of them.

\-------------------------

Outside the room Fareeha arrives with a baby bag, Ana peers at her, She's rocking Max against her shoulder.

"Better late than never" She huffs at her daughter, Fareeha holds up a hand.

"Later" She gently takes her fussy son who started whining when hearing his mum. She mumbles in Arabic into his ear in a low soothing voice, kissing his head and walking up and down the corridor. He calms almost instantly, holding into her tshirt.

Reinhardt looks awkwardly up at Ana, she shakes her head and sits next to him. The atmosphere was uncomfortable, not that Ana cared, she just read her book.

\----------------------------

Not too long after Angela's arrival, Amèlie started to push, Angela nearly sent Lena out of the room for getting too hyper, so the nurse had the brilliant idea of letting her huff on the gas and air... well, it worked.

Finally, a new pup was delivered to Overwatch, Angela laughed at noise the little thing made, she cleared it's airway as the nurse gave it a quick wipe down, Angela instructed Lena how to cut the umbilical cord, her face was full of amazement.

Amèlie looks down as her little creation was placed against the skin of her chest, crying and writhing. Lena cries and hugs her from the side.

"Babe, look you did it you did it we have a perfect little girl... I love you so much" Lena sobs into her head. 

Angela watches her carefully, she hasn't reacted yet to her pup. Amèlie puts her face down and inhales her pup's scent, she closes her eyes and holds her close placing her cheek on the soft brown hair. Angela audibly sighs in relief, the anxiety she felt dropping from her chest. She puts a towel on the little one's back, Amèlie holds her close looking down at her daughter. Lena takes a tiny hand and laughs. Angela smiles, finishing off what she needs to do with Amèlie - afterbirth, any tears etc.

She cleans up and goes outside with a tired smile, Ana stands up in anticipation.

"A beautiful little girl" She laughs as Ana hugs her, she goes to her own pup, leaning down to pick him up, kissing his cheeks and laughing at the way he looks at her. "You have a friend to play with" She laughs again when he sticks a little finger up her nostril.

Hana comes running over skidding to a halt, resting on her knees.

"I ju- I just got back! Did I miss it!" She looks at them ready to burst.

"Calm yourself. She just had a girl" Ana smiles at her jumping air punch.

"Woooo! Yay, finally. I got this for them. It's a D.va bunny onsie! Look at the bunny ears! It's like my suit, but in soft cozy baby grow form. It's like... so cute." Hana holds up the little garment. Jesse snorts.

"Amèlie will not let you make her pup wear that..." He snickers. Hana folds her arms.

"Lena totally would" She flops herself down on a seat, Ana pats her with a chuckle.

\---------------------------------

In the evening, Lena has her head laid on Amèlie's shoulder looking down at their pup cuddled against Amèlie's chest, covered in soft blankets sleeping soundly. Amèlie is half propped up against many soft pillows, eyes closed stroking Lena's cheek listening to the soothing sound of her purr, relaxed after a shower, all content and resting.

"We still haven't agreed on a name yet, Love" Lena nuzzles her cheek. She tilts her face to look up at the woman she adored most in the world.

"Hmm, I like Victoria" Amèlie yawns and looks down at her pup's face, Lena tilts her head and smiles.

"Yeeeah, Tori for short!" She kisses her lips lightly. "I'll let you get some sleep, Love"

"No!... don't go" Amèlie grabs her hand, her eyes have panic flash through them. Lena touches their foreheads.

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch over there... don't worry. But, in fact..." She starts to pull over the armchair making a loud scraping noise as she does. The poor sleeping pup, not happy about being woken up so rudely, expresses her dismay to the room. She stretches her arms up and whines turning to a wail. Lena flinches and slowly turns around, Amèlie gives her a look. A look that only a mother can give when a resting pup has been disturbed. Lena mouths an apology, she carries on dragging the chair next to the bed.

Amèlie looks down at the newly named Tori, the very unhappy Tori, she adjusts them both to begin breastfeeding her, which seems to do the trick. Lena kicks her boots off, jumps into the recliner and reclines it, watching the two beings she'd die for. She yawns and her heavy eyes droop, snaking a hand over to lay on top of Amèlie's before she falls asleep.

\-------------------------------------------

"OH-EM-GEE, you're totally adorable in my D.va onsie! Yeees, aww you're holding my fingerrr, sooo teeny tiny. Haha, you totes looked like Amè just then, that kinda pissed off look" Hana rocks Tori in her arms, fawning over the little thing. 

It's been a week since the birth, and a few of the agents are relaxing in the Officer's Lounge. Brigitte is tilting her head, with a small smile on her lips, watching her omega be close with a little pup, she can't help her natural instincts making her feel an empty void in her chest. 

"You're too young, live a little more first" Ana gently shoves her shoulder and snickers at the ferocious blush whip across the young Swedish woman's face.

"Can I please take 'er out of that ridiculous outfit now?" Amèlie sighs. Both Lena and Hana gasp.

"Love! Look how cute it is!" She takes pictures of them, then of Angela and Max.

"She looks like a terrible commercial" Amèlie says blankly while looking at her nails, Hana gasps again.

"Tori is a cute fluffy pink bunny! Aren't you? Hehee. Babe, do you wanna hold her?" She looks over at Brigitte. She looks surprised and looks at Amèlie, who's she's still low-key scared of, who just waves her hand.

"O-okay" She sits up, as Hana very gently, positions the little lump in her blanket within the larger girl's strong arms. They look at each other for a moment and smile, Ana clears her throat loudly.

"Oh, excuse me. I have a tickle..." She looks between them...

Brigitte looks down at Tori, who looks even smaller now. She stares up at the Swede, writhing and gurgles. Lena snaps a picture. The peace is soon outlived, newborn pups are very hungry things, and this one sure lets you know. 

"Aww..." Lena picks her up. "You want some boob? Is that it?" She hands her to Amèlie who is rolling her eyes.

Brigitte takes Hana's hand, leading her out of the room to the nearest supply closet, a good minute walk away, in silence.

"Babe? You okay? Getting emotional?" Hana stares at her back. Until they come to the room, Brigitte pulls her in, shuts the door and starts to kiss her.

"Mmm babe... mmyou could have... given me mmmthe signal..." Hana whispers breathlessly through kisses, gripping firm shoulders. 

"I just... need you" She rests her face against Hana's cheek, Hana giggles and hugs her close.

"You want a pup, don't you..." She whispers into her alpha's ear, this caused her to shudder and groan in delight. "It's just your hormones, baby... pining to impregnate me" She nibbles her ear, Brigitte huffs, instantly lifting her onto the table pressing her growing arousal into Hana's thigh, she giggles and wraps her legs around her alpha's solid waist. "You can't impregnate me, Baby, I'm not in heat. I don't want a pup yet anyways..." They share a long heated kiss. "I do want your cum in me though..." She whispers.

That did it, Brigitte quickly unbuckles her belt taking out her hot hard cock while kissing Hana's neck, they both pant and groan desperate for each other, Hana's leggings and panties were soon dangling from her foot. Brigitte teased the silky wetness she wanted to devour with her head, Hana writhed in agony reaching down to pull her in.

"So greedy" Brigitte growls into a kiss, easily sliding her full length in. Hana gaped a noiseless whimper wrapping around her love, her alpha inhaling the aroused scent deeply from her neck, placing each hand on the table to rut into her core.

Hana cries into her shoulder, letting the electricity of her pleasure shock her body, she encourages Brigitte with whimpers and words, soon picking up a hard pace. She holds Hana's lower back, groaning and growling quietly into her kisses.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum for you..." Hana whimpers gripping her shoulders hard.

"Mmm do it, cum for me" Brigitte ruts hard sending Hana over the edge, she whines loudly for a few moments, rolling her hips, Brigitte gasps releasing inside everything she has, pumping into the spasms causing her to jolt.

Brigitte pants licking at the salty sweat on Hana's neck, Hana whines happily. 

"Do you think they noticed we left?" Brigitte nuzzles her firmly.

"Babe, you literally threw me over your shoulder and ran out" Hana runs her fingers through Brigitte's light hair, watching her turn bright red.

\-----------------------------

Lena looks into Tori's eyes, emotion she never felt makes her heart thud. Tori stares back feeling Lena's face, she pulls her hair and Lena laughs. 

Amèlie walks in their quarters with a parcel, she knew exactly who it was from. Lena laughs trying to get Tori to stop pulling her hair.

"Watcha got?" She looks at Amèlie opening the package.

"A gift from Sombra. Don't worry... she's been keeping me safe" She peers at the gift and turns her nose muttering incredulously in French.

Lena blinks over to look, instantly doubling over laughing. Amèlie ignores her to go pick up Tori.

"A Spiderman onsie! Oh... I can't even!" Lena keeps laughing, Amèlie frowns tapping a finger on her knee.

"It isn't funny..." She looks away.

"It really is" She jumps down on the couch kissing Tori's head.

"Lena. I've been thinking... Victoria should 'ave your last name. I want 'er to" She smiles down at her pup, then at Lena. Lena's eyes are big and watering.

"Aw, Love... a-and you?" She wraps her arms around the both of them. Amèlie kisses her nose.

"No" She grins at her alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who commented throughout, and those who read this little fic! I had fun writing it, but, I am glad I finished it so I can concentrate on the other multichapter I have on the go. 
> 
> See you ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Lena. Also, cat's out of the bag! Or... pup's out of the bag? How on earth will Lena keep THAT a secret?


End file.
